Que voulez-vous? C'est ça!
by ramen-no-juustu
Summary: Hermione est lunatique, sarcastique et beaucoup trop puissante pour son bien. Que se passe-t-il quand elle atterrit sur l'héliporteur du shield, bannit par la communauté sorcière et rechercher par un DarkDumby? Fury a mal à la tête, Loki a mal au ventre et les Avengers ont la gueule de bois... Beaucoup de conneries se dessinent à l'horizon!
1. Chapter 1

**Que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça!**

**Or how to pass the time...**

**Ok... C'est très simple comme histoire! C'est un mélange d'Harry Potter, des Avengers, donc d'Iron man, Thor, Hulk, etc… et d'Origine (Inception)… le match parfait pour se mêler. Je tiens à souligner ici que je l'ai fais pour mon plaisir. Je n'ai même pas l'intention de la poster… mais si vous lisez ceci c'est que j'ai cédée à la tentation… après tout, c'est de la création à l'état pure ;)**

**Chapitre un**

**Imagination will get you everywhere**

Hermione retint un cri. En évitant un sortilège d'endoloris elle s'était mise dans la trajectoire d'un sortilège d'entrave.

Les morts s'accumulaient autour d'elle. Des mangemorts tout comme des élèves et des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ils la regardaient de leurs yeux froids et vides. Ils la regardaient combattre pour pouvoir rester en vie. Pour pouvoir espérer un monde meilleur. Pour continuer à avoir un but dans la vie.

Car tel était devenue son but. Elle avait tout perdue. Ses parents ont été tués en Australie malgré toutes ses précautions. Sa maison brûlée, son corps saccagé par les tortures, les entraînements et ses mutilations. La jeune fille qui grondait ses amis pour avoir dépassé le couvre feu n'existait plus. Ses amis aussi d'ailleurs.

Les amis qu'elle s'était faite durant ses premières années à Poudlard n'avaient été en fait que des profiteurs. Avides de pouvoir et d'attention. La prenant dans le groupe pour qu'elle puisse faire leurs devoirs et leur dire quoi faire et eux, se récolter la gloire. Harry, Ronald, Ginny, Neville… tous l'avait abandonné quand elle leur avait demandé de l'aide.

De toute façon, qui resterait avec un rat de bibliothèque rabat-joie informe et impopulaire? Oh, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione s'était sentie trahis et sale. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux alimentait sa haine. Haine d'être elle. D'être celle que personne ne veut avoir comme ami. Haine d'être si faible et naïve.

Elle avait alors utilisé cette haine. Elle s'était entraînée physiquement. Gagnant de la force et de l'assurance. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la protéger. La jeune fille voulait être indépendante. En plus des entraînements réguliers, elle avait appris les arts martiaux, la lutte, le taijuutsu, le ninjuustu et le judo.

Elle joggait à l'aube, faisait de l'endurance le matin, de la force le midi, des arts martiaux le soir et de la méditation la nuit.

Hermione s'était isolée. Elle avait apprivoisé la solitude et s'était alliée avec la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle apprenait. Toute les connaissances à sa portées, elle voulait les apprendre, les maîtrisées. Entre les cours elle ne se rendait plus à la bibliothèque, mais à la salle sur demande. Elle y avait trouvé de plus grands rayons pour y étaler son savoir.

Et ce, toute seule. Depuis sa quatrième année que ça durait et elle y était maintenant habitué. Elle avait certes pleuré toute les larmes de son corps face à sa solitude et le rejet des autres, mais ça glissaient maintenant sur elle comme de l'eau sur une feuille de lotus.

Ce fut justement en quatrième année que, lors d'une sortie à Pré au lard où elle s'était enfuie dans le monde moldu y rencontra Dominic. Dominic Cobb. C'était un homme mystérieux, qui se trouvais à Londres parce qu'il fuyait les forces de polices des États-Unis. Elle l'avait connu en lui rentrant dedans devant un café. Tout de suite ils s'étaient entendus.

Ils s'étaient équilibré l'un l'autre. Lui ayant besoin de quelqu'un qui lui permettrais de rester les deux pieds sur terre et Hermione ayant besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fournirait une échappatoire à sa vie quotidienne.

Il lui avait montré un tout nouveau monde. Un monde où elle pouvait se réfugier. Elle pouvait y créer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouvait même y vivre des années.

C'était le monde des Rêves.

Grâce à une machine moldue développé pour l'armée, ils pouvaient s'infiltrer dans les rêves et y agir comme dans la réalité. Car quand le cerveau dort, le subconscient créer un univers où il peut se développer. Créant les rêves avec des souvenirs et comblant les trous avec l'imagination. Et c'est entre les deux que les rêveurs contrôlés s'y infiltrent.

Quand ils se sont rencontrés, Dom et Hermione, Dominic était encore extracteur*… Mais Hermione lui montra la grandeur que pouvait avoir le pouvoir de l'imagination.

Ils ont crées villes et villages. Châteaux et cottages. Mondes et Univers. Ils le pouvaient car cinq minutes dans la réalité équivalaient à une heure dans un rêve… Le temps est relatif avec les rêves contrôlés, car ils peuvent s'endormirent dans un rêve en rêvant. Ainsi de suite, restant alors des années dans un monde, se réveillant seulement quelques heures plus tard dans la réalité.

Le danger avec ses rêves contrôlés c'est que les gens y deviennent accros. Comme à une drogue. Les rêveurs ne peuvent plus se contenter de la réalité. Ils n'arrivent plus à rêvé, ils ont besoin d'être en contrôle… C'est ce qui est arrivé à Dom.

Il avait ses fantômes et elle les siens. Leur relation était étrange. Passant de compagnon de route à frère-sœurs à meilleur-ami-pour-la-vie à ne-t'approche-pas-de-moi-sinon-de-te-défonce-le-cul-avec-un-taxi… Mais ils étaient en quelque sorte heureux comme ça. Ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés.

Ils se voyaient rarement. Dom étant en cavale et Hermione à l'école, ils ne se rencontraient pas souvent. Mais quand ils se voyaient… ça pouvait durer des décennies… dans leur monde à eux. Ils communiquaient par cellulaire, Hermione ayant réussi à faire fonctionner le sien dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ce qui était assez comique car Dominic la textait tout le temps en cours et la jeune fille, pour se venger, lui envoyait «dors-tu?» vers trois heures du matin.

Cette rencontre avait énormément aidée Hermione. Ça lui avait permis de s'accrocher. Elle s'était accrochée à deux choses : Dominic et les mondes qu'elle construisait avec.

Hermione avait énormément changée. Passant de la gentille fille naïve et prête a tout pour se faire des amis et qui ne ressemblait à rien à une jeune femme lunatique, indépendante, beaucoup trop intelligente pour son bien et magnifique.

Magnificence qu'elle cachait très bien. Ça attirait trop l'attention. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux hanches. Frisés et bruns, ondulant entre sombre et clair. Comme ses yeux. Quand elle se promenait avec Dom dans leur rares moments ensemble, ont les croyaient parents. Elle avait un corps qui ferait jalousée la plus belle des mannequins. Elle avait travaillé très fort pour aussi…

Bref, la Hermione Granger telle qu'on la connaissait avait disparue. Et c'est maintenant la Granger qui se bat dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle n'est ni pour les mangemorts, ni pour l'ordre. Elle se bat seulement pour que Voldemort puisse mourir.

Quoiqu'elle n'est pas sure que laisser champs libre à Dumbledore, qui n'est malheureusement pas mort, soit une très bonne idée…

Regardant partout, elle aperçue Voldemort et Potter en plein combat. Les mangemorts prenaient du terrain tandis que les membres de l'ordre n'avaient de yeux que pour leur survivant.

Qu'ils sont stupides.

Poudlard est en feu, complètement détruit. Il y a des cadavres partout et eux, ils arrêtent de se battre pour pouvoir admirer l'élu-qui-a-du-être-élu-pas-hasard et ensuite colporter l'histoire en disant : «mais oui! J'y étais!»

Profitant du ô grand combat final et de l'attention qu'il attirait, elle se replia quelque peu sur les murs restant de l'école. La jeune femme était abimée. Très abimée. Mais au moins, elle avait combattu et n'avait pas été en reste.

L'adrénaline du combat est une drogue très puissante et elle était encore sous ses effets. Pas encore de douleur face à ses blessures qui pouvaient être mortelles si non soignées. Elle admirait ce qui autrefois était un magnifique parc. Endroit paisible et relaxant. Maintenant rouge de sang, brûlé par endroit. Elle entrevit les corps inanimés de Lavande, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape… mais seulement l'ancien professeur de potion lui fit un pincement au cœur.

Son cœur battait à ses tempes, lui donnant mal à la tête. Elle grommela quelque chose et passa son avant-bras devant ses yeux. Le sang lui coulait dans la figure que voulez-vous? Elle ne peut pas y voir grand-chose à se combat soi-disant épique.

Combat qui se passait juste devant elle.

Effectivement, tout en se déplaçant, elle avait atterrit sur le flanc gauche du duel. Là où personne ne le voyait. Là où elle pouvait voir tout le ridicule du combat… Voyons, il n'avait qu'à lui balancer sa baguette dans l'œil à Voldemort!

Elle fut aux premières loges lorsque le survivant triompha.

Hermione vit au ralenti le corps sans vie de Voldemort se fracasser sur le sol. Elle remarqua à peine les mangemorts paniquer et transplaner.

Sa vision fut trouble pour un moment, mais la dernière particule d'énergie qui lui restait lui permit de rester en place. Cette once de pouvoir lui permis même de voir le sourire gourmand, calculateur et satisfait de Dumbledore.

Que de morts et de souffrances pour quelque chose qui ne sera pas vraiment mieux dans le futur…

Écœurée, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Gris. Apparemment, lui aussi était maussade face à cette victoire qui laissait un goût amer sur le bout de la langue.

Le sang s'échappait de ses plaies comme les chutes de l'Iguaçu. Au loin, elle aperçu les Malfoy s'enfuir.

Ce qu'elle trouva être une très bonne idée. Après tout, plus rien ne la retenait ici. Mais où fuir? Avant qu'elle n'ait pus pensée au détail de son soudain voyage, elle sentit une immense vague d'énergie provenant de derrière elle.

Se retournant, la jeune femme vit la forêt interdite. Qui n'est pas si interdite que ça finalement… Le couvert des arbres créait des ombres mouvantes, qui semblaient guetter leur prochaine proie. Noirceur qui était impénétrable. Noirceur qui l'appelait.

Sans trop savoir comment et pourquoi, Hermione dirigea son pauvre corps vers la dite forêt. Les vagues d'énergies l'appelaient. Elles la guidaient au travers les branchages et les créatures des bois.

S'enfonçant de plus en plus sous le couvert des arbres, elle fut bientôt engloutit par la forêt toute entière. Mais la jeune sorcière s'en foutait, quelque chose l'appelait et elle voulait savoir quoi.

Hermione se retrouva bientôt dans une clairière. Observant les lugubres lieux, elle remarqua, sous d'immense racine, la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à ne pas l'abandonner derrière lui! Pauvre cape, toute seule dans la forêt sombre!

Autre vague d'énergie. Qui lui donna un peu plus d'aplomb. La puissante vague, qui était en faites de la magie pure, provenait de sa gauche, sur une colline un peu escarpée.

Hermione frissonna. De la magie pure, ça faisait quand même un petit effet! Bon ok, aussi le fait qu'elle avait vraiment froid, qu'elle était toute mouillée de sueur et de sang et que son pull était trop déchiré pour la réchauffer.

La jeune sorcière s'avança lentement vers la source d'énergie, faisant crisser ses baskets sur le tapis de la forêt. Puis, finalement elle aperçu la cause de cette énergie.

La pierre de résurrection.

Surprise, elle la prit entre ses mains tremblantes. Froide. Elle re-frissonna. Ce n'est pas à tout les jours que l'on tiens deux des reliques de la mort entre ses mains!

Hermione sentit la pierre se mettre à chauffer brusquement avant de s'illuminer. La lumière était tellement forte que la jeune fille essaya de lâcher la pierre, mais celle-ci restait collée dans sa main, refusant obstinément de partir. Elle était bien là après tout.

La sorcière sentait sa main droite lui brûler atrocement, comme si de l'acier en fusion lui coulait dessus. Elle hurla. Le feu de la brûlure lui traversa la peau et s'infiltra dans son corps. Il s'introduisit dans ses veines et fut bientôt dans tout son corps. Quand le feu fut répandu dans tout son corps, qui se convulsait de douleur sur le sol de la forêt, il arrêta soudainement de brûler.

Ce qui permit à Hermione d'arrêter d'hurler à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales et de reprendre son souffle. Malheureusement pour elle, ce répit ne dura pas. Car la sensation de brûlure fut remplacée par de l'azote liquide.

Son corps se glaçait après avoir brûlé. Pourquoi? Parce qu'on n'est pas dans Twilight!

Elle criait Hermione. Elle criait à s'en arracher les poumons, mais rien ne voulait arrêter. Sa tête lui tournait, ses yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites, ses membres étaient prient de convulsions et la bile lui monta en bouche. De la bile glacé.

La pierre, toujours dans sa main, continuait de produire une incandescente lumière. Lumière qui l'engloutit.

Les sensations que la jeune sorcière sentait étaient horribles. Pire que le plus sadique des doloris.

Hermione ne fut plus capable de bouger. Couchée sur le dos, privée de tout ses sens sauf celui qui lui permettait de sentir la douleur, elle gisait dans la clairière. Essoufflée, incapable de crier. Tout ses membres la faisaient atrocement souffrir. À chaque battement de son cœur, la douleur s'accentuait.

Finalement, l'azote liquide fit un replis stratégique vers sa cage thoracique. Toute la souffrance fut concentrée dans son buste et dans le haut de son estomac.

La jeune fille hoqueta. On aurait dit que son corps se fendait à partir des clavicules pour descendre jusqu'au nombril. On aurait dit qu'il s'ouvrait sur cette faille, que ses entrailles était entrain de sortir d'elle.

Elle ne put supporter d'avantage, elle s'évanouit. Littéralement, car son corps, rendue lumière par la pierre, n'était plus dans la clairière de la forêt interdite, il avait disparue.

X

Très loin de là, à des kilomètres de la clairière, Steve Rogers se retournait dans son lit. Le soldat était incapable de bien dormir. En fait, il recommençait tout juste à recommencer à rêver. Foutue programme d'expérimentation de l'armée!

Il se situait dans un des derniers étages de la tour Stark. Où le reste des Avengers avaient élus domicile. Ce qui faisait le bonheur de Stark et des nouveaux locataires. Ça leur permettait d'être avec des personnes qui les acceptaient comme ils étaient.

Steve Rogers soupira. Il décida de se lever, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Pourtant il devrait! Ils avaient tous combattus Loki en Allemagne il y a de ça deux semaines. Ce qui les avaient tous épuisé. Un coup d'œil à son réveil matin lui appris qu'il était cinq heures douze du matin. Réveil matin en forme de Licorne, il faut le préciser.

Sa chambre était spacieuse, avec un bureau, une armoire, deux commodes, un lit et une salle de bain attenante. Ce qui est à peu près le même model pour toutes les autres chambre de la tour. La seule chose qui les différencie c'est comment le propriétaire se l'approprie.

Par exemple, Steve lui, c'est avec le drapeau américain, des licornes et des soldats de plombs...

Natasha Romanoff avait personnalisée sa chambre avec Dora l'exploratrice, des couteaux et des réserves de bœufs stroganoff, de blini et de vodka…

Dans la chambre de Clint Barton il y avait plein de Bob l'éponge, de figurines du seigneurs des anneaux et de Batman qui trainaient partout…

Pour le cas de Bruce Banner, il y avait plein de poster des backstreets boys, du matériel scientifique partout et son lit ressemblait plus à une corbeille de linge…

La chambre de Thor, même s'il était dans le groupe depuis peu, avait été décorée par grand soin par celui-ci pour qu'elle ait tous les éléments de la série Astérix et Obélix...

Bien que la chambre de Tony soit plus grande, elle n'a pas été épargnée par la vague de décoration des Avengers. Sa chambre était un étrange mélange de Doctor Who, de ses armures et de revues playboy…

Pour pouvoir bien s'entendre dans la tour, les amis des Avengers ont appris à ne pas poser de question. C'est écrit dans le guide de survie élémentaire écrit par Bear Grylls. Et c'est Coulson qui vous le dit!

Toujours est-il que Captain America n'arrivait plus à dormir. Alors il se leva et alla faire des pancakes dans la cuisine. Pancakes qui brûla…

Que voulez-vous, il est meilleur pour sauver le monde que pour cuisiner. Pourtant Steve continue à persévérer!

Après avoir parti cinq fois le détecteur de fumé, Jarvis décida de débrancher tout les appareils de la cuisine sauf la cafetière et le frigo. Il n'est quand même pas suicidaire! Bien que cela eut déçu Steve.

Celui-ci se dit qu'au lieu de cuisiner, il allait aller s'entraîner. Au moins pendant une heure, le temps que Bruce se réveille.

Au moment où le soldat allait commencer sa quête d'effort physique, Jarvis s'écria dans toute la tour :

FURY VOUS DEMANDES D'URGENCE AU QG DU SHIELD!

Surpris, Steve s'interrogea quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules. Son entraînement attendra!

Ce fut en un temps record que tout les Avengers furent prêt. Bon, disons que la veuve noire faisait un peu peur à voir avec son mascara qui avait coulé pendant la nuit, mais ce n'était pas important. L'important était de se rendre aux bureaux du shield le plus vite possible! Car si Nick Fury les faisaient demander à cinq heures du matin, ça devait être très grave!

X

De son côté Hermione commençait à reprendre lentement conscience. Elle commença d'abord par sentir ses orteils, ensuite ses doigts, ensuite ses jambes, bras, tête, et finalement tout son corps.

Ça lui pris quelque temps pour se souvenir de ce qui c'était passer. La bataille, la défaite de Voldemort, l'énergie, la forêt, la pierre, la douleur. Douleur qu'elle ne ressentait plus, à son grand soulagement.

Elle remua le nez, histoire de sentir son environnement. La jeune fille se doutait qu'elle n'était plus dans la forêt interdite. Il n'y a pas de bruit de cardiogramme dans la forêt interdite. Des effluves d'antiseptiques lui parvinrent.

Hermione conclut qu'elle était dans un endroit quelconque où se pratiquait la médecine. Pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard car il y avait plus de potions que d'antiseptiques dedans.

Des ombres bougeaient tranquillement au loin de ses paupières fermées.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

D'abord la lumière l'empêcha de voir quoique ce soit, mes ses yeux finirent par s'habituer. La jeune fille se trouvait dans une pièce totalement blanche, couchée sur une civière de métal, branchée à des appareils sophistiqués de la toute dernière génération Stark, même si Hermione l'ignorait.

Des infirmières et infirmiers s'activaient tranquillement dans la pièce. Ils nettoyaient des scalpels recouverts de sang, épongeaient les comptoirs métalliques qui dégoulinaient d'une substance transparente étrange. Il y en avait même un qui balayait le sol. Sol qui était recouvert de morceaux de roches, de terres, de sang séché et d'éclat de fer.

Où diable avait-elle put atterrir? C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Pensée qu'elle n'eut le temps de formuler à voix haute car un des infirmiers, celui qui balayait, remarqua qu'elle était réveillée.

LE SUJET C'EST RÉVEILLÉE! FAUT ALLER PRÉVENIR FURY!

… et le jeune homme partit en courant de la pièce comme s'il avait un feudeymon au cul. Comme le personnel est très compétent dans cet établissement, ils le suivirent tous, laissant la jeune fille toute seule et perdue devant ce remake de leçons d'anatomie…

N'ayant pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils allaient prévenir un certain «furieux» de son réveil, elle haussa les épaules et décida de se lever.

En s'assoyant sur la très confortable civière, elle remarqua que ses vêtements avaient disparues. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un genre de sac à patate bleu que les malades portent dans les hôpitaux. Quoique sur son sac à patate il y avait des petits motifs de chiens et de tulipes en bleu royale… c'était très kitch. Hermione avait l'impression que c'était Dumbledore qui les avait choisis.

Idée qui la fit frissonnée. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever tout les tuyaux qui avaient décidés de se nourrir de son sang. Hermione détestait entendre les bruits de cardiogramme.

Étrangement, la douleur qu'elle avait subit dans la forêt interdite n'avait pas laissé de séquelle physique comme de la douleur musculaire ou des étourdissements. Certes Hermione ne pouvait pas encore certifiée qu'elle n'avait rien, une inspection avec un miroir l'aiderait bien, mais, pas de miroir en vue.

Que c'était-il passé dans la forêt? Pourquoi avait-elle atterrit ici? Quand est-il de la communauté sorcière anglaise? Est-ce que Dumbledore à déjà pris le pouvoir? Y a-t-il toujours des mangemorts en liberté? Où est sa baguette et son cellulaire?

Tant de question qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Elle pensait à toute vitesse. Elle résolvait à toute vitesse, remplaçant des questions par des réponses qui amenaient d'autre questionnement.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt ni pourquoi elle avait atterrit dans cet endroit. Justement, où était-elle? Pourquoi n'avait-elle plus de sang partout sur elle? L'avait-on nettoyée, changée et guérit ses dernières plaies? Pourquoi? La communauté sorcière anglaise vient de se débarrasser de Voldemort, mais Dumbledore doit déjà le remplacé. Serait-ce pire qu'avant? Surement. Son cellulaire et sa baguette devait être avec ses vêtements, quelque part dans la bâtisse où elle se trouvait.

Rendue à cette question, Hermione revenait au début. Où était-elle?

On pouvait pratiquement voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe. Non. Ne pas s'échapper. Attendre. Oui, attendre de voir ce qu'on lui voulait et de localiser où elle était et de retrouver ses affaires.

Aussitôt ses bonnes résolutions prises, elle se détendit. La jeune fille se calma. Après tout, si elle était prisonnière, ils ne l'auraient pas laissé sans surveillance et libre de ses mouvements.

Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus la civière. De manière à pouvoir s'enfuir le plus vite possible si quelque chose ne tournait pas bien. Son esprit avait déjà repéré toutes les issues possibles.

Il y avait la porte. La fenêtre de plexiglas qui donnait sur un couloir… et sur un plan du bâtiment. C'est qu'ils sont intelligent ses moldus! Ensuite il y avait une bouche d'aération au plafond qu'elle pouvait facilement atteindre en se levant sur son lit.

Que voulez-vous, elle à été six ans en temps de guerre! Ça marque les esprits au fer rouge.

En parlant de rouge, elle vit une immense masse rouge bruyante passer devant la fenêtre, dont les stores étaient ouverts, suivit d'une mini-troupe de gens qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre. Si elle peut appeler cette pièce de sept pieds par sept une chambre…

Elle banda ses muscles et prépara son esprit. Pour pouvoir se battre s'il le faut et réfléchir le plus vite possible.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement avec un grincement digne des films d'horreur. Son lit étant placé sur le mur ouest de la chambre et la porte sur le mur nord, Hermione ne pouvait pas distinguer tout de suite ses visiteurs.

Visiteurs qui prenaient tout leur temps pour entrer. Que voulez-vous, Nick Fury aime faire des entrées remarqué. Quoiqu'il ne peut pas vraiment passer inaperçus avec la bande de larves qu'est les Avengers…

Effectivement, Nick Fury avait appelé tout les Avengers. Cette jeune fille sortie de nulle part pouvait être une menace. Ou une alliée. Il espérait vraiment que s'était la seconde option la meilleur car il en avait assez d'essayer de maintenir l'équilibre sur la planète. Il aurait vraiment besoin de vacances…

Il décida finalement d'entrer complètement dans la pièce et se fut avec un soupire quasi-inaudible qu'il se prépara à interroger cette étrange fille.

Fille qui s'était débranchée des machines et qui les regardaient avec un visage de glace, tendue mais avec une pose qui laissait croire que la discussion était une option. Il sut instantanément qu'il avait affaire à une soldate. Steve Rogers aussi car le soldat se mit à ses côté, en retrait, mais pour rappelé, qui, avait l'autorité et de faire comprendre qu'eux aussi pouvaient se battre. Peut-être l'avait-il fait inconsciemment mais c'était le langage de guerre.

Ce fut avec un visage tout aussi impassible qu'il s'avança vers la jeune fille et se posta devant elle. À distance raisonnable quand même, il n'était pas suicidaire. Les autres Avengers les observaient, certains avec ennuie d'autre avec curiosité… et une qui ne regardait pas du tout.

Que voulez-vous, Natasha préférait continuer sa nuit. Elle avait négocié des pancakes avec Thor et elle avait pu monter sur son dos pour continuer à dormir. Elle était Russe quand même!

Nick Fury regardait Hermione. Hermione regardait Nick Fury. Non, ils ne se regardaient pas, ils se jaugeaient. Ils essayaient de savoir le comment du pourquoi sans parler.

En fait, Tony aurait appelé ça un combat du-premier-qui-cligne-perds, mais il ne le dit pas. Il se retint car on ne pouvait pas jouer à ce jeu avec Fury. Il n'a qu'un œil visible, ce qui veut dire qu'il est peut-être toujours entrain de cligné de l'autre… Eh oui, Tony Stark est très mauvais perdant. Quoique tout le monde l'avait déjà deviné sauf lui…

Toujours est-il que Nick Fury commença les négociations de guerre :

Qui êtes vous?

Les bonnes manières veulent que vous vous présentiez d'abord, fit Hermione avec une voix rauque. Ah, finalement elle a quelque séquelle physique de son épisode avec la pierre.

Tony ricana. Il avait essayé de résisté. Mais Nick pouvait être si rigide des fois! Il aima tout de suite cette drôle de fille à l'accent anglais. Même si s'était à cause d'elle qu'il devait attendre avant de continuer ses nouvelles inventions…

Je suis Nick Fury, directeur du Shield. Soit _Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate. _Ou Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive pour faire plus simple. Vous êtes atterrit sur notre base il y a de ça 18 heures. Alors je répètes ma question, qui êtes vous?

Ah, fallait le dire! Même si j'ai à peu près rien compris. Je suis Hermione Granger!

Et elle finit sa phrase avec un super sourire Colgate histoire d'essayer de faire tourner Fury en homme blanc.

Bien. Ce nom figure dans les registres Anglais. Alors vous êtes terrienne!, pour plus, Nick en aurait sauté de joie! Pas d'autres menaces extraterrestres, il en avait déjà assez avec l'autre dégénéré du casque! Que faisiez-vous avant d'atterrir sur notre base…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle était alors sur une des bases d'une agence américaine secrète pour la protection de la terre. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà fait affaire avec des cas extraterrestres car le cyclope noir avait eut l'air soulagé qu'elle soit terrienne… Pouvait-elle lui dire pour la communauté sorcière? Peut-être il s'avait déjà donc elle n'enfreindrait pas les règles… quoique Dumbledore doit déjà essayer de la localiser pour mieux l'éliminer, donc elle ne risque pas grand-chose…

Connaissez-vous la communauté sorcière monsieur Fury? Se décida-t-elle finalement.

Bien sur, je ne serais pas Directeur du Shield si je ne connaissais pas tout les mondes cachés de cette terre. Du moins, je n'en serait pas digne.

Alors je viens de la communauté sorcière anglaise. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je suis arrivé ici par contre.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Sorcière? Et puis quoi encore? Des trolls? Il était tellement en retard sur son temps!

Tony lui s'en foutait, trop jeune pour lui. Il n'était pas pédophile quand même!

Bruce, lui, la regardait avec un intérêt purement scientifique. Et si sa condition de sorcière avait un quelconque rapport avec une exposition à des rayons gammas?

Thor, étant habitué à la magie, fut seulement surpris de savoir qu'il y avait des midgardiens capable de la manier.

Clint était sur ses gardes. Après tout, il ne serait pas un agent du Shield s'il ne se méfiait pas de tout ce qui respire!

Natasha, s'étant réveillée au son de la douce voix du directeur Fury regardait cette Hermione avec suspicion et l'espoir de s'en faire ami. Elle n'avait pas d'amie fille. Peut-être que Fury la laisserait tranquille et qu'elles pourraient fraterniser?

Loin de là, quelques étages plus bas dans l'héliporteur, Loki s'en foutait, il n'était pas au courant, donc il n'as pas encore rapport dans l'histoire.

Pour revenir à nos personnages principaux qui poirotaient dans la chambre de sept pieds sur sept, Nick souffla, elle n'était pas une menace. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard.

Très bien, vous n'êtes pas une menace, on vas vous rendre vos affaires personnelle et vous réserver une place dans un vol pour l'Angleterre.

Aussitôt qu'il prononça cette phrase, il le regretta. Car Hermione Granger s'était levé aussi vite que l'éclaire et tremblait. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et commença à faire des allez-retours nerveux entre son lit et le mur.

Ah non! Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en Angleterre! Ils allaient l'enfermer à Azkaban! Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait! Elle avait même aidée à mettre fin à la guerre! Mais Dumbledore la voyait comme une menace. Hermione était trop puissante pour son propre bien. Trop intelligente. Hermione était l'une des seules à avoir démasqué Dumbledore. Si elle retournait dans on pays, la jeune fille allait mourir.

Soudain, sa suprême intelligence lui envoya une idée. Une idée pas conne du tout!

Non, je ne peux pas y retourner!, dit finalement Hermione en arrêtant ses allez-retours et en se plantant devant le directeur Fury, qui devait au moins faire une tête et demie de plus qu'elle.

Et pourquoi ça? Fit justement le dit directeur en plissant les yeux. Serait-elle une menace finalement?

Car si j'y retourne, je meurs, alors je demande asile politique!

Hermione était fière d'elle! Elle aimait son cerveau. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard vers l'horizon, le vent dans les cheveux, la jeune fille avait prit la pose de la victoire.

Pose que Tony reconnu :

Hey! C'est MA pose de la victoire! Plagia! On ne plagie pas le grand Tony Stark!

Qui ça? Lucky Star?, fit la jeune fille en perdant sa superbe pose. Le tact et elle, ça avait toujours fait quatre.

Attends, tu ne connais pas Tony Stark? Qui sur cette terre ne connais pas le grand, l'unique, le magnifique Anthony Edward Stark? C'est impossible!

Hermione regarda l'énergumène vociférer sur un certain Lucky Star avec une certaine inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il allait bien ou il fallait qu'elle appelle le psychomage? Hermione remarqua qu'elle semblait la seule à s'inquiéter, les autres les regardaient avec un regard blasé. Ah d'accord, il fait ça souvent. N'empêche ça tarabiscote quand même la baguette!

Et pourquoi demandez-vous asile politique?, fit Clint, toujours suspicieux.

J'pourrais avoir des vêtements et mes affaires avant de passer sous l'inquisition espagnole? Fit-elle, non pas que se retrouver dans un pièce remplis d'étranger vêtue seulement d'un sac à patate la dérangeait, mais… ça la dérangeait.

Natasha vit son malaise et en tant que futur-meilleur-amie, elle vira tout le monde. Les vêtements de la jeune fille avait été lavés, réparés et soigneusement pliés. Pendant qu'Hermione enfilait son jeans tout usé et son gros pull provenant de Molly (cette dernière continuait de lui envoyer un pull à toute les années. Que voulez-vous, Molly adorait Hermione et ce n'est pas parce que Ron est un enfant ingrat qu'elle abandonnerait sa presque-fille!) Natasha trouva son bout de boit et son cellulaire. Chose qu'elle lui tendit lorsqu'Hermione eut finit de s'habiller.

Merci, fit cette dernière.

Natasha lui sourit. Première étape du projet de l'amitié : réussi! Soit : s'attirer sa sympathie! La veuve noire jubilait intérieurement. Qu'elle était machiavélique.

Loin de se douter des plans tordues de son alliée féminine, Hermione suivit docilement et tranquillement Natasha au travers les couloirs de l'héliporteur. Son cerveau était déjà entrain d'enregistrer les dédales de couloirs et leur trajet.

Elles débouchèrent sur espèce de salle de commande-conférence. Il y avait une grande table avec de la place pour tout les poufsouffles sur un plateau surélevé et en dessous il y avait tout les agents techniques et le personnels administratifs qui se démenaient pour maintenir l'héliporteur invisible et dans les airs.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle était sur un espèce de vaisseau géant. Elle grogna. Elle détestait voler.

Passant outre sa haine contre tout les objets volants identifiés et non identifiés, elle s'assit lourdement sur une chaise entre la fille rousse et un autre type avec des lunettes qui semblaient avoir un balais dans le cul.

Tiens, lui aussi n'aimait pas les objets volants?

Clint grogna, décidant qu'il avait assez attendu pour avoir sa réponse :

Alors, pourquoi demandez-vous asile politique?

Sa voix froide et tranchante fit sursauter Hermione. Il est grognon le monsieur? Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, elle n'aimait pas les gens grognon. Ce fut avec son sourire ultra-super-Colgate qu'elle dit d'une voix innocente :

Les bonnes manières veulent que vous vous présentiez d'abord.

Que voulez-vous, elle avait changée Hermione!

*Extracteur : une personne qui s'infiltre dans le rêve de quelqu'un pour y voler de l'information. Par exemple, on paye un extracteur pour voler les plans d'une banque pour ensuite aller y voler tout l'argent qu'elle contient.

**Bon ça suffit comme ça! La suite dans pas trop long étant donné que j'ai arrêtée car je trouvais que c'était assez long pour un premier chapitre! **

**Alors, vous voulez qu'Hermione soit en couple avec qui? :D **

**J'attends votre réponse! **

**Ramen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que voulez-vous? C'est comme ça! **

**Merci aux reviews!**

**Peroxiidee**** : Mais oui, là voilà la suite!**

**Pompei**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as fait la vrai première review! Alors j'ai un vote pour un LokixHermione! Moi aussi j'aime ce couple ;)**

**Guest ****: **_J'adore stp fais une suite_** merci et là voilà la suite ;)**

_**Chanson en écrivant le chapitre**__**: Temposhark – don't mess with me, elle me fait penser à Loki D :**_

_**Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé du mieux que j'ai pus, mais à la fin, je ne les voyais plus les fautes! **_

**Chapitre deux**

**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.**

**Albert Camus –**

_Alors, pourquoi demandez-vous asile politique? _

_Sa voix froide et tranchante fit sursauter Hermione. Il est grognon le monsieur? Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, elle n'aimait pas les gens grognon. Ce fut avec son sourire ultra-super-Colgate qu'elle dit d'une voix innocente : _

_- Les bonnes manières veulent que vous vous présentiez d'abord. _

_Que voulez-vous, elle avait changée Hermione! _

Clint Grogna. Tony ricana. Ce fut Steve qui décida de calmer tout ce petit monde :

- Nous sommes les Avengers. Je suis Steve Rogers. À vos côté c'est le docteur Bruce Banner et Natasha Romanoff. Celui que vous avez nommé Lucky Star est en fait Tony Stark, à sa gauche Thor Odinson et à sa droite Clint Barton.

Hermione lui sourit. Contente que quelqu'un ait des bonnes manières! À s'entendre parler, Hermione croirait être devenue sang-pur! Argh! Elle grimaça mais répondit quand même à la question de Monsieur Grognon :

- Pour comprendre pourquoi je demande asile politique il faut d'abord comprendre mon monde. Je suppose que personne ici ne connait vraiment la communauté sorcière anglaise? Non, alors avant que je donne une cours d'histoire abrégé, je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau?

Ses cordes vocales lui faisaient mal. Elle avait la voix de batman. Ou de Dark Vader, tout dépends du niveau de «geek» auquel vous appartenez…

Nick Fury claqua des doigts et même pas une fraction de seconde plus tard, un agent administratif accourait avec un verre d'eau. C'est qu'ils ont du service dans l'héliporteur!

- Merci. Bon, alors, pour savoir pourquoi je vais me faire tuer si je retourne en Angleterre, il faut d'abord comprendre par quoi viens juste de passer la communauté. Donc, il y a de cela… dix-sept ans, environ, un grand et puissant mage noire a voulu prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier. Dites-vous qu'il était l'équivalent d'Hitler. Et ce pas-si-grand-que-ça mage noire s'appelait Voldemort. Alias Tu-sais-qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommer…

- Pourquoi le surnommé ainsi?, demanda Lucky Star

- Je ne le sais pas. Je trouve ça stupide. Les sorciers on décider d'avoir peur de prononcer son nom. Mais craindre un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur`que celui-ci inspire. De toute façon! Voldemort, par une chaude nuit d'été, entendis une prophétie. Prophétie qui disait qu'un mioche allait pouvoir le tuer. Suivit ensuite de profondes déductions sur le dit mioche et finalement il décida que c'était Harry Potter qui était le mioche de la prophétie. Alors il partie gaiement le tuer. Mais, après avoir tué les parents de Potter, en lançant le sortilège de mort sur le mioche, le sortilège ricocha sur le front du bébé et brisa l'enveloppe corporelle de Lord Voldemort. Vous me suivez?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Thor et Steve était un peu perdu mais comprenait l'essentiel.

- Alors tous les sorciers crièrent alléluia en pensant que le Lord Noir était mort. Finissant ainsi une guerre qui durait depuis très longtemps. Mais Voldemort a fait son _come back_ il y a de ça trois ans. Que voulez-vous on s'accroche! Le retour de Voldemort à mis la communauté sur le pied d'alerte. Dumbledore, directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni et le plus grand adversaire de Voldy, à recréer l'ordre du phénix. Organisation visant à détruire Voldy et ses sbires les mangemorts… Toujours avec moi?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ce qui amena Hermione à pensé à faire carrière en Histoire de la magie…

- Ok. Mais le problème c'est que Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux pervers manipulateur qui veux s'approprié le pouvoir. Alors, quand Potter a tuer Voldemort il y a de cela même pas 24 heures, c'est Dumbledore qui a pris le contrôle du Ministère de la magie donc, le contrôle de la communauté sorcière anglaise!

La jeune fille finit sa phrase avec une grande exclamation. Pour elle, s'était évident que c'était scandaleux. Même si pour les Avengers, plus Fury, ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas retourner en Angleterre.

- Et pourquoi en pouvez-vous pas y retourner?, fit Nick Fury.

- Parce que depuis la quatrième année, j'ai contrecarrée tout les plans de Dumbledore. Vous savez là, les plans foireux pour asservir le monde entier? Oui? Parfait! Alors disons que j'étais juste en dessous de Voldemort dans la liste d'ennemis de Dumby. Maintenant que l'autre mégalomane est neutralisé, Dumbledore doit déjà avoir envoyé des unités pour essayer de me retracer. Si j'y retourne, je vais être emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Où encore condamnée au baiser du détraqueur.

- Détraqueur?

- Oui, ce sont des créatures qui ont pour but d'«aspirer» la joie de toutes les personnes sur terre. Tout se glace sur leur passage. Ils aspirent tous tes bons souvenirs pour ne te laisser que les mauvais. Le baiser du détraqueur consiste à te faire aspirer l'âme par l'un d'eux… du moins, c'est à peu près ça!

Re-sourire-colgate.

Hermione était fière! Pose de la fierté, le retour! Elle avait expliquée tout ça en quelques minutes! Qu'elle aimait son cerveau!

- Donc si j'ai bien compris. Vous avez empêchée un deuxième Hitler de prendre le contrôle de la planète et contrecarré les plans d'un vieux mégalomane et si vous retourner chez vous, vous allez mourir parce que vous êtes un ennemi de l'état malgré tout ce que vous avez faites pour votre communauté?, demanda Fury, la larme à l'œil devant cette jeunesse pleine de ressource et d'ambition.

- C'est ça! Je peux l'avoir maintenant mon formulaire d'immigration?

Tony ricana. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il l'aimait bien celle-là? Comment ça oui?!

Fury regarda Hermione, qui flottait littéralement dans son pull étrange avec un «H» difforme dessus. Il eut soudainement une vague d'énergie qui lui aurait fait jogger toute la muraille de chine sans prendre de pose! C'est qu'il avait du cardio le Fury!

Malgré son impassible regard de glace, le mini Fury à l'intérieur du directeur du Shield dansait. Cette jeune fille était une alliée de choix! Peut-être pourrait-elle les aider pour le projet «écarter Loki du rang d'ennemi mondiale numéro un»…

X

Après avoir eut la permission de resté en territoire Américain par le directeur du shield, tous avaient décidé d'aller manger un morceau. Enfin, Natasha avait convaincu les autres d'aller faire manger quelque chose à sa futur-meilleure-amie car celle-ci n'avait pas grand gras sur le corps. Que voulez-vous, on économise la nourriture en temps de guerre!

C'était alors tout les Avengers et Hermione qui s'était installé dans la cafétéria de l'héliporteur. Étant donner que Thor avait dévalisé les réserves de viandes, la jeune sorcière se contenta d'une salade. Faut commencer léger.

La jeune fille appris à connaître un peu mieux ses étranges moldus qui avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Il y en a un qui a été congelé pendant soixante-dix ans, un autre qui avait un cœur artificiel, un dieu nordique de quelques millénaires, un super-archer, une tueuse professionnel et un expert en rayon gamma qui se transformait en chewing gum vert.

Eux en échange découvrirent une fille qui répondait à Stark, comprenait Steve, discutait d'algorithmes avec Bruce, parlait de mythologie avec Thor, amadouait Clint et rigolait avec Natasha. Oui oui_, rigolait_ avec Natasha.

Par contre, elle se retrouva seule dans la cafétéria car ils furent tous appelé d'urgence pour aller régler un truc à propos d'un certain docteur fatalis sur les côtes mexicaines…

La jeune fille laissa sa salade de côté, n'ayant de toute façons pas vraiment faim… En cherchant dans sa mémoire, son dernier vrai repas remontait à quelques semaines! C'était des burritos. Des excellents burritos! Elle s'était rendue en cachette chez les Weasley, dans le terrier. Molly et elle avait parlé pendant des heures! Avant qu'il ne soit trois heures du matin et qu'Arthur ne rentre de son travail.

La jeune fille s'était alors enfuit par la porte de derrière et était retournée en cavale. Car elle s'était donné comme mission de retrouver tout les horcruxes et de les détruire. Elle s'avait que les deux autres cons alias Potter et Weasley #6 les recherchait aussi, mais ils étaient vraiment trop nul.

À elle seule, elle avait détruit trois des quatre derniers horcruxes qui restaient. Le médaillon de Salazar, qu'elle avait vu par hasard dans le coup d'ombrage en se promenant. Elle avait tout de suite lancée un sort de confusion sur la sorcière et lui avait volé le médaillon maudit. La jeune fille réussi à le détruire en allant le balancer dans le Pinatubo, volcan des Philippines… Ce qui avait éteint le volcan par la suite…

La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle fut détruite par un des crochets du basilic. Quand la jeune sorcière eut la coupe en sa possession, elle transplana directement dans la chambre des secrets. Hermione était très puissante, elle avait réussi à transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Et Bam! Dans les dents du directeur!

Hermione avait ensuite été capturée par des raffleurs. Par Scabior pour être plus précise. Celui-ci l'ayant reconnu comme combattante griffondor pour l'ordre du phénix -ce qu'elle n'était pas- l'avait amenée au manoir des Malfoy. Au lugubre manoir des Malfoy, elle y aperçu Nagini. Un autre horcruxe.

Elle arrivait à reconnaître les horcruxes par leur signature magique. Quelque chose l'interpellait. Des ombres s'étiraient tout autour des objets que le Lord noir avait choisis pour porter son âme. Hermione était déjà épuisé de sa course effrénée pour avoir essayer d'échapper aux raffleurs et ça lutte contre ceux-ci, elle avait décidé d'attendre de savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient avant de tuer le serpent.

Chose qui arriva un peu trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Bellatrix se fit un _plaisir_ de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Ce jour là fut la première fois qu'Hermione goûta à la torture.

Et ce n'était pas la dernière. Elle avait beau essayer de bloquer sa gorge pour que celle-ci ne cède pas à la tentation de laisser passer ses hurlements de douleurs, elle ne pouvait retenir tout ses cris. Ce que Bellatrix avait très bien comprit.

Le pire pour Hermione n'était pas de ne pas être capable de se défendre, mais de ne pas se défendre contre l'assassin de Sirius.

Sirius avait été là pour elle quand les autres l'avaient lâchement abandonné. Il l'avait aidé. Il était devenu quelqu'un de très important pour elle. Elle passait tout son temps libre avec l'ancien détenue, tout ses weekends et beaucoup de ses soirs de semaine!

La jeune fille avait réussi à garder ses habitudes de rats de bibliothèque, mais Sirius n'était pas loin derrière elle, soit au square grimmaurd, soit à Poudlard. Il buvait du thé ou lisait le journal pendant qu'Hermione apprenait le plus possible.

Ce fut avec Sirius qu'elle apprit à vivre. Ce fut avec Sirius qu'elle mit ses problèmes de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Ce fut avec Sirius qu'elle tomba amoureuse pour la première fois.

Hermione sera les poings. Ses pensées dérivaient vers des sujets épineux et douloureux. Les tortures du manoir Malfoy et Sirius étaient maintenant des sujets très sensibles pour la jeune fille.

Désirant se changer les idées, la jeune sorcière se leva de sa chaise, balança le reste de salade à la poubelle et partit se promener.

Ses cheveux virevoltants autour d'elle, elle explorait la base aérienne. Hermione découvrit les salles d'entraînements, les salles de douches, les salles d'armes, les tuyauteries, la chambre de Fury et la salle de commande informatisé indépendante. En tout cas, elle commençait à bien connaître l'héliporteur!

Elle croisa des agents sur son passage. Certains lui demandèrent qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Hermione répondait alors qu'elle était la petite fille de Fury en stage… La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui était le plus aberrant. Voir que les agents n'était pas au courant des membres du vaisseau ou de voir qu'ils la croyaient alors qu'elle n'était clairement pas la petite fille de Fury. Sans mauvais jeu de mot! Elle était blanche après tout! Elle avait deux yeux!

Après quelques heures à vagabonder un peu partout dans l'héliporteur, Hermione décida qu'elle voulait prendre l'air. La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la gauche, ensuite la droite, monta un escalier, ouvrit une porte, tourna encore à droite, longea le couloir sur dix-neuf mètres, tourna à gauche, ouvrit une autre porte, ouvrit une seconde porte, se trompa de chemin, referma les deux portes et tourna à droite. Rendue là, elle monta encore des escaliers et aboutit dans un couloir… vous êtes toujours là?

Aussitôt qu'elle mit le bout de sa basket droite dans le couloir, elle ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose d'anormal dans l'atmosphère. Il y avait différente molécules contradictoires qui se battait pour la même place dans les atomes remplissant l'espace ambiant.

Il y avait des filaments de magie enroulée l'un autour de l'autre. L'un vert émeraude et l'autre violet. Ceux-ci étaient en pleine bataille et pour l'instant, c'était le vert qui perdait…

Suivant son instinct de griffondor curieuse, vous savez, celui qui lui cause toujours plein de problème, elle décida de suivre les filaments magiques. Hermione traversa tranquillement le couloir, hypnotisé par la lutte entre les deux sources d'énergies. On aurait dit un balais, une danse synchronisée. L'un cherchant à fuir et l'autre le poursuivant. Le vert virevoltait juste avant que le violet ne l'attrape et ne l'engloutisse pour de bon.

C'était fascinant.

La jeune sorcière arriva sans s'en rendre compte à la fin du couloir. Ce fut en heurtant une lourde porte en acier qu'elle sortit brusquement de sa contemplation… pour contempler la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Hermione aime beaucoup contempler.

Les deux filaments disparaissaient derrière la porte. Porte imposante, toute en acier, austère, froide et lisse. Porte qui semblait avoir été faite pour être ouverte par la jeune fille. La tentation était trop grande pour qu'elle y résiste. Il _fallait _qu'elle sache ce qui se trouvait derrière. Les deux danseurs magiques semblaient être derrière cette barrière d'acier. Leur source aussi.

Hermione tira sur son pull. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'elle allait voir dans cette pièce qui émanait d'étranges énergies la troublerait. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore la troubler? Pas grand-chose. Même si derrière cette porte elle y trouvait Dumbledore, la sorcière hausserait des épaules et rebrousserait chemin. Mais son instinct, vous savez, celui qui lui causse toujours plein de problème? Eh bah il n'a pas changé en quelques minutes! Son instinct lui soufflait que s'était dangereux. Que quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais fait fasse se trouvait derrière cette fichue porte.

Ne voulait pas prendre de chance, elle se prépara pour le pire.

Elle calma sa respiration et se mit en mode «stratège». Les sorts défilaient et son cerveau se réchauffait. La jeune fille renforça ses barrières d'occlumencie, qui étaient déjà très fortes. Elle ajouta quelques fosses remplies de laves, des loups-garous et des mines autours de ses tranchées question d'être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas un imbécile qui irait jouer dans sa tête. C'était ce que la sorcière détestait le plus.

Elle hésita avant d'entrée. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre et de la curiosité dans l'âme. La seule chose qu'elle avait à perdre était sa santé mentale… quoique Hermione n'était pas tout à fait sure d'être encore totalement saine d'esprit. Elle était un peu trop parano et curieuse pour une personne dite normale.

La jeune fille se gratta la nuque et décida d'entrée. Hermione tourna lourdement la poignée, qui était très froide comparé à la température ambiante. Elle entra silencieusement, ses baskets faisant le seul bruit audible dans la salle. Elle avait la tête haute et une aura de lumière derrière elle. Entrée en conquérante, il faut le préciser! Ce qui aurait fait ricaner Tony. C'est qu'il aime ricaner le Lucky Star!

Au centre de l'étrange salle, il y avait une immense cellule faite entièrement en verre. Un verre épais de huit mètre oui! C'est quoi ce bordel!? Le shield prépare des bunkers en prévision d'une troisième guerre mondiale? Ils n'en avaient pas assez d'un héliporteur, ils avaient décidé de se fabriqué un bunker en vitre où tout le monde pourrait les voir se la péter?

La cellule était suspendue au dessus d'un vide très inquiétant. À quoi pouvait-elle servir cette cellule anti-atomique-trop-étrange-même-pour-le-shield? Le seul accès à la prison de verre était une mince passerelle. À partir de la porte il y avait un tableau de commande étrange avec plein de gros boutons. Surtout un gros bouton rouge très tentant. Qu'arrivait-il si elle pesait dessus?

Hermione avança tranquillement sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas sa baguette, vers le dit bouton et elle l'effleura. Il était fait de plastique industriel, rien d'extraordinaire. Au moment où elle allait pesée, un cri paniqué retentit dans toute la salle avec beaucoup trop de puissance pour les tympans de la sorcière :

- NOOOOON!

Surprise, la jeune fille sursauta et ramena sa main vers son cœur, comme brûlée par le pauvre bouton rouge qui lui, n'avait rien demandé.

Hermione se retourna vers la source du cri. Il y avait quelqu'un dans le bunker du docteur Lecter. C'était un homme, assez grand, qui se tenait collé contre la vitre, la regardant avec inquiétude… et avec intérêt?

C'est quoi se bordel? Hermione fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand le shield avait des prisonniers dans des bunkers? Ah ok, ce n'était pas un prisonnier, mais un client! Il avait surement voulu essayer le bunker-super-blindé car il voulait se le procurer en cas d'apocalypse, mais il était resté coincé à l'intérieur à cause que les autres avaient du partir!

Elle s'avança lentement sur la passerelle, histoire de jaser un peu avec le pauvre client qui était coincé dans la cellule. Elle regardait ses baskets noires et usées. Elle détestait les hauteurs!

Enfin arrivée devant le bunker et le pauvre mec coincé à l'intérieur, la jeune sorcière leva lentement le regard vers la prison de verre. Et plus son regard montait, plus elle sentait une pression sur son esprit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce mec n'était peut-être pas un client finalement! Furieuse qu'un foutu prisonnier/client essaye de rentrer dans son esprit, elle leva complètement la tête, et fixa son regard sur le seul autre être vivant dans la pièce.

Son regard plongea alors dans des iris bleus vifs. Bleu étrange, bleu que l'on n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Un bleu dérangeant qui transperce votre cristallin pour aller s'imprimer sur les cônes et bâtonnets de votre rétine. Une couleur qui vous rend mal à l'aise et vous impose la soumission.

Mais Hermione redressa l'échine. Le regard du faux client de bunker lui rappelait celui de Dumbledore. Il ne fallait pas se laisser impressionner. Sinon c'est l'échec assuré.

Et si c'est l'échec, on perd le jeu.

X

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Loki croupissait dans sa prison de verre. Ça aurait pu être pire. Mais le pire pour lui c'était de _l_'entendre. _Il_ était tout le temps là. _Il _avait pris possession de son corps et Loki avait été isolé dans le fin fond de son esprit. Le dieu était maintenant spectateur de son propre corps.

Heureusement pour lui, ses idées et ses principes semblaient bien ancrés en lui. Car sinon il ne serait pas dans cette prison.

Du moins il n'y serait plus. Ça ferait loooongtemps qu'_il_ aurait prit le contrôle de la terre et aurait tué tout ceux qui se serait mit dans son chemin.

C'était de la vraie torture. À chaque seconde qui passait_ l'autre_ prenait de plus en plus de contrôle. Bientôt Loki Odin-Laufey-Fucking-son n'existerait plus.

Et ça le frustrait. Il avait encore tellement de chose à faire! Il voulait libérer ses enfants, être là pour eux, se réconcilier avec Thor et aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Laufey. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait,_ Il_ se moquait de lui et l'enfonçait encore plus derrière ses retranchements.

Loki était tranquillement debout dans sa cellule, _l'autre_ préparant milles et un plan pour faire enrager le Hulk.

Il était à la conclusion qu'essayer de prendre le contrôle d'un agent quelconque pour que ce dernier balance des têtes de barbies sur le Docteur Banner était une très bonne idée quand quelqu'un rentra dans la salle. Il s'avait qu'il était surveillé par des caméras de surveillances, mais il était rare que quelqu'un s'aventure dans sa prison.

Quelqu'un qui se révéla être quelqu'une.

Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir seize ans maximum. Elle avançait la tête haute, regardant ses baskets qui produisait le seul bruit de la place, une étrange lumière qui ne sortait d'on ne sait d'où derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés l'empêchaient de distinguer son visage. Elle portait des jeans bleu usé aux genoux et dans le bas des jambes qui semblait être un très vieux model. Un pull informe et vraiment hideux l'empêchait de distinguer à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

Peu importe qui elle était, elle avait capté _son_ attention.

Ce qui enragea Loki, elle n'avait rien fait! Pourquoi diable _Il_ devait s'acharner sur des innocents?! Cet esprit si jeune et frais, remplis de connaissance extraordinaire et avide de savoir. C'était tout ce que cette fille représentait pour cette monstruosité qui avait prit possession de son corps.

Un esprit qui serait bénéfique de contrôler, un esprit qui serait un allié de taille et un bon repas.

Le dieu sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire carnassier et sarcastique. _Il_ se délectait d'avance de tout ce que l'esprit de cette fille pourrait lui apporter.

Il observait la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas remarquée sa présence. Elle avait fixée son attention sur le panneau de contrôle de sa cellule. Sur le gros bouton rouge qui allait lui faire faire une chute mortelle –presque- dans le vide, plus précisément. Au moment ou elle allait l'enclencher, _il_ hurla, paniqué de finir son règne comme une crêpe :

- NOOOON!

La jeune fille faillit faire une crise cardiaque et remarqua sa présence. Elle le regarda d'abord avec étonnement et ensuite avec amusement. Quoi? Il avait des cheveux de travers? Merde, lui qui faisait tellement attention à son brushing pendant qu'il était en cage!

L'intruse s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à lui, tenant un étrange bout de bois dans une de ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait lui demander son signe astrologique?

Loki sentit clairement _son_ esprit s'étirer. Dans le but se diriger vers celui de sa visiteuse, lui laissant ainsi un peu plus de place pour respirer dans son propre corps. Du moins il pensait avoir un répit de _sa_ présence, mais _il_ revint aussi vite qu'il était parti et ce avec la force d'un élastique que l'on a beaucoup trop étiré.

C'était une sensation très bizarre, comme s'il y avait une fine couche de pellicule plastique devant ses yeux et que de temps en temps, celle-ci était tiré d'un côté, mais sans jamais s'enlever complètement. Sensation très désagréable qui rappelait à Loki à quel point il avait été faible de se faire contrôler si facilement.

Même une midgardienne arrivait à _Lui _tenir tête! Attendez…Quoi?! Une mortelle _lui_ résistait?! _Il_ grogna. Une mortelle ne pouvait _lui _résisté, pas à _lui_, _Il_ était trop puissant!

Ce fut avec espoir que Loki sonda le mince visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, furieuse qu'on ait tenté d'entré dans son esprit avait relevé la tête et encra son regard dans celui du dieu avec puissance et fermeté.

Du moins, dans _son_ regard.

Elle possédait un regard étrange. Un mélange de brun et de noir, de clarté et de lumière. Autour de son Iris, Loki remarqua qu'il y avait des rayons dorés, comme un soleil en pleine éclipse.

Il ne put lire dans ses yeux comme il l'aurait voulu. Le dieu ne pus que vaguement distinguer des impressions et des intuitions face à ce regard poignant.

Ce qui est une bonne chose car _Il _aurait put utiliser ses informations contre elle.

Il voyait en elle beaucoup d'ombres. Beaucoup de taches sombres qui obstruaient les murs maculés de sa conscience. Tellement de simulacres qu'ils auraient dû avoir drapées les murs. Les enduire entièrement de leurs fondations jusqu'à leur ciel d'une matière encore plus sombre que des rivières de pétroles. Pourtant, malgré cette profonde noirceur, il y avait au milieu de cette obscure tragédie, un puissant foyer ardent qui s'abreuvait de l'or noir qui coulait partout dans son esprit. Une étincelle de vie aussi puissante que l'énergie du désespoir si ce n'était pas justement cette dernière. Une étincelle dangereuse et qui avait beaucoup de pouvoir.

Et une étincelle qui venait de résister à un être extrêmement puissant. Ce qui avait énervé le dit être extrêmement puissant qui avait prit possession de son corps.

- Thor est-il si désespéré qu'il m'envoi une misérable humaine pour essayer de me maîtriser? Fit-il avec la voix la plus sarcastique qu'il pouvait posséder.

La jeune fille fut surprise d'entendre la voix du dieu captif. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle s'attendait plus à ce qu'il l'observe avec des yeux de tueurs. Du moins, c'est que ce Loki déduisit de ses yeux ronds et de sa bouche qui faisait le poisson.

Que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir de la classe en tout temps!

- Ah, alors le machin rouge et bruyant est capable de faire preuve de civilité et d'avoir des amis… quoique des amis qui ce font passer pour des faux clients de bunkers post-apocalyptique… fit la jeune fille en murmurant la fin de sa phrase, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le dieu.

Attendez, quoi? L'humain furieux ne l'avait pas envoyé ici volontairement? Sinon, elle ne se serait pas approchée! Et c'est quoi des _blonkers_?

- Que faites-vous ici alors si ce n'est pas Thor qui vous a envoyé?

- Aucune idée!, répondit son interlocutrice avec un sourire trop blanc pour pouvoir être supporté par de simples mortels. Ses yeux vagabondaient un peu partout autour d'elle, se foutant royalement si l'autre la croyait ou non.

Mensonge.

Loki détecta aussi vite qu'une grenouille lance sa langue pour attraper une mouche. Bon ok, la comparaison n'était pas très classe pour un dieu nordique, mais vous avez compris l'idée.

- Et vous avez décidée d'aller vous baladez dans les cellules du shield était une bonne idée? Vous mentez très mal, quoique je ne devrais pas m'étonné de ça, vous n'êtes que des mortels après tout! Que c'est pitoyable!, ricana _l'autre_, au travers de sa voix. Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi j'ai essayé d'asservir l'humanité! Vous êtes faits pour être dominé et servir les dieux!

La brunette en face de lui éclata soudainement de rire. Mais d'un très bon fou rire, celui ou les larmes coulent le long des joues et que le ventre fait très mal. C'est ce qui avait prit possession de la fille en face de lui. Elle riait joyeusement, les joues rouges, penchée par en avant, un bras au travers les côtes et l'autre à coté sur un de ses genoux.

Son rire cristallin empli la pièce et résonna dans les oreilles de Loki. Ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Attendez, c'est vous qui portez des vêtements en cuirs, un casque de chèvre, qui a tentez d'asservir la race humaine et qui a détruit une des plus grandes bibliothèques d'Allemagne?! Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes pas un client de bunker! Hahahahaha! Oh mon dieu! Tentez d'asservir l'humanité en leur demandant de se prosterner! C'était du grand art! Quoique très démodé! Même l'autre chauve sans nez n'aurait pas faits mieux!

Et elle repartit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le casque de chèvre? Il regarda dans sa cellule et vit son casque gentiment posé sur le sol, étincelant.

En gros, elle se moquait de ses techniques de dominations mondiales? Non mais ça vas pas! _Il_ était quand même super puissant et un titan à respecté! Ça faisait au moins quelques centaines d'années qu'il était passé maître dans l'art des mises en scènes démoniaques! Non mais elle se prenait pour qui?

- Et qui êtes-vous, simple mortelle, pour me parler de la sorte? Grogna _l'autre_ en serrant les dents.

Hermione Granger! J'aurai bien ajoutée un «pour vous servir» mais ça ne s'applique pas ici car rare sont les gens qui veulent servir un mégalomane sans pouvoir et sans une once de dramaturge!, souria-t-elle de toutes ses dents.

Dents qui étincelaient bizarrement… Mais c'est quoi le problème avec ses dents?!

- Comment osez-vous?! Savez-vous qui je suis!?, hurla _l'autre_, furieux que cette vermine ose lui manquer de respect!

C'est vrai qu'elle avait du cran… à moins que ce ne soit de la stupidité? Les deux étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre, regardez Thor comme preuve! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con et doué pour manipuler un marteau! Aussi mythique que le marteau peut être!

La dite, Hermione, souria machiavéliquement. Une lueur dans les yeux qui disait «j'ai tout compris»… qu'avait-elle comprit? Son sourire lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il était vraiment, épeurant. On aurait dit le mélange d'Amora l'enchanteresse et d'une hyène. Il faisait très peur son sourire!

Elle s'avança lentement vers la cellule, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens. Ses cheveux flottaient au tour d'elle et sa démarche était féline et menaçante. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Devant eux. Elle devait faire au moins une tête et demie de moins que lui, mais avec ce sourire-là, elle prenait quand même de la grandeur!

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, mais je sais que vous êtes faible pour ne pas savoir vous infiltrez dans mon esprit. Vous n'êtes pas aussi puissant que vous le prétendez et si vous êtes encore ici, c'est seulement à cause de la source de l'énergie verte! Parce que l'être à qui je parle n'est pas le vrai possesseur de se corps!

Bam! Dans les dents! Attendez, comment elle a fait!? Avant que Loki et_ l'autre_ n'ait pu réagir, Hermione fit voler en éclats la vitre blindée qui se trouvait entre eux et, de toutes ses forces, enfonça sa main dans le ventre de Loki.

**TADAAAAAH! Le chapitre original durait plus longtemps, mais j'ai décidée de le couper là, comme ça, j'aurais quelque chose sur quoi travailler pour la prochaine semaine. Je ne peux garantir la date exacte du prochain chapitre, mais je travaille fort pour qu'il arrive le plus tôt possible! **

**Allez, dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Que voulez-vous? C'est comme ça!**

**Merci à ma chérie Peroxiidee****, qui m'a aidé à finir le chapitre! Tes coups de pied dans le cul sont toujours aussi appréciés!**

**SarahFantaFana**** et ****Momo-okami****, merci pour vos commentaires, contente que mon histoire vous plaise!**

**Complicate****, ta review ma fait vraiment chaud au cœur! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes fans! :D**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou ceux qui on mit mon histoire en favorite story, c'est touchant!**

**Je suis désolée si ce chapitre à été plus long à écrire, je n'ai plus world, du coup, j'ai du tout retranscrire ce que j'avais fais et de trouver un endroit où l'écrire! Ne vous en faites pas, je vais trouver une solution!**

**Petit coup de pub: Je vais bientôt poster une autre histoire avec Hermione, mais ce coup si, ce sera dans l'univers de Twilight! Allez voir sur mon pofil si ça vous dit!**

**Chapitre trois**

_The spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in_

La main d'Hermione s'enfonça douloureusement dans les chaudes entrailles du dieu du chaos. Il y avait des éclats de verres partout et ils entendirent vaguement des cris affoler provenant de derrière eux.

Loki grogna de douleur. Hermione avait enfoncée sa main en plain milieu de son noyau magique. Le dieu savait que c'était la seule solution pour rentrer dans sa tête sans y faire de dommage collatéraux, mais c'était quand même douloureux putain!

Le corps de l'homme se replia lentement sur lui-même, dans un cague réflexe pour essayer d'étouffer la douleur. Dans son mouvement, il emprisonna la sorcière sous son corps. Ses bras s'accrochèrent aux épaules de la jeune fille. Ses ongles passèrent au travers du pull -vraiment affreux- et allèrent déchirer la chaire d'Hermione.

Celle-ci grimaça mais se concentra sur son flux de magie. Elle devait connecter son esprit à sa main, pour qu'ensuite elle aille délivrer le vrai possesseur du corps de l'esprit qui en avait prit possession.

Elle avait le don pour se mettre dans la merde. C'est peut-être elle qui l'avait ce complexe du héros, pas l'autre Potter! Foutu Potter... non! Ne pas penser au timbré quand on essaye de connecter son esprit à sa magie pour s'infiltrer dans la tête d'un inconnu!

Hermione voulait se dépêcher. C'était extrêmement douloureux pour l'autre client de bunker... aussi parce qu'Avoir la main dans l'intestin du client-de-bunker-qui-n'en-est-pas-un, n'était pas son passe temps favori!

Ce n'était pas bon pour le teint et les cuticules.

Loki sentit alors l'Esprit d'Hermione s'infiltrer doucement dans sa tête. Comme une rivière qui rejoint une cascade. La progression de la jeune fille à l'intérieur de lui se fit doucement. Presque agréablement.

Il a dit presque!

Elle s'infiltrait de façon à ne pas être perçue comme une menace. Une ennemi.

Non, Hermione était une alliée. Elle voulait l'aider et elle ne savait même pas qui il était. Personne n'a jamais voulu l'aider! C'est pourquoi il s'était tourné vers le chitauris. Loki s'était fait avoir en beauté! Il ne voulait que se trouver une place dans les neufs royaumes. Il s'était finalement fait écrasé par plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas tuer ces 80 humains. Il ne voulait pas envahir la terre. Hermione lui fournissait le moyen de reprendre le contrôle.

Ce fut quelques instants après cette constatation que Loki, le vrai, la laissa entrer dans son esprit.

La jeune fille glissa alors dans la tête du dieu des mensonges.

Hermione atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Un sol de marbre bleu nuit froid. Étant donné que la jeune fille avait tombée sur le plancher et que sa tête était à quelques centimètres des dalles de marbres, elle pouvait très bien admirer les pierres incrustées dans les dalles. Qui étaient très belles et de très bon goût.

La sorcière pouvait distinguer des diamants blancs lumineux. Ils formaient de petits points de lumières dans la masse sombre. Comme des étoiles dans le ciel durant une nuit sans lune. En voyant un des diamants s'éteindre et quelques autres se tasser, Hermione conclut que c'était une représentation du ciel.

Comme le plafond de la grande salle... sauf que c'était un plancher et qu'il ne peut pas produire de pluie ou de neige ou une tempête quelconque... m'enfin tout est relatif! Avant ses onze ans, jamais elle n'aurait imaginée qu'un plafond puisse pleuvoir, ou qu'elle puisse pratiquer de la magie!

-Comment êtes-vous arrivez ici?, tonna une voix provenant de derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna avec la grâce d'un cachalot vers le propriétaire de la voix, grognant d'être interrompue dans ses pensées sur la relativité du plafons de la grande salle de Poudlard.

Tiens, elle devrait en parler à Bruce! Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'infiltrer dans l'école de magie pour aller étudier le plafond et en faire des prélèvements!

Un coup retourner -une diva sait se faire attendre en prenant son temps à se retourner- elle se retrouva face... à la même fucking personne à laquelle elle avait enfoncé sa main dans le ventre.

Une jeune homme mince, musclé, et grand avec des cheveux noirs profonds la regardait, enchaîné à un mur.

Hermione, de sa confortable place sur le sol, fronça les sourcils. Quel mur affreux! Non mais c'est qui le décorateur?! Ça ne se fait pas créer une telle horreur! Un tapis avec des losanges bruns, orange et verts! Le tout séparé avec de grosses lignes noires! C'est de la pollution visuelle!

-Attendez, la seule chose qui vous choque ce n'est pas d'avoir entrée dans l'esprit de quelqu'un en défonçant une vitre de sept mètres de verre d'épaisseur, d'avoir défié une des créatures les plus puissantes des neufs royaumes et d'atterrir devant un dieu enchaîné à un mur, mais ce qui vous choque c'est le mur?!

-Wow! Attendez là! Quand même! La vitre faisait au moins huit mètres d'épaisseur minimum! Et puis, pourquoi vous lisez mes pensées? C'est privé!

Le dieu la regarda avant de ricaner. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a? Un troisième œil lui a poussé en plein milieu du front? … Attendez. Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas inspectée dans un miroir depuis sa croisade dans la forêt interdite! ET si la pierre lui avait effectivement fait pousser un troisième œil? C'est le professeur Trelawney qui sera contente! Finalement, elle devra encore re-diriger ses choix de carrière!

-Hermione, vous pouvez vous concentrer? Vous êtes dans ma tête, j'entends vos pensées étant donné que vous avez introduit votre esprit dans le mien...

-Ah, oui, désolée... mais quand même, les murs sont affreux! Vous avez vraiment choisi ça de votre plein gré? Non, ne répondez pas, je ne veux pas le savoir, je vais juste m'imaginer que c'est l'autre soi-disant puissant qui, pour vous torturer, a choisi ce tapis mural...

-Mais arrêtez avec mon mur!, siffla Loki, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la santé mentale de sa sauveuse.

-J'y peux rien si c'est vraiment perfide comme torture!

Hermione se leva, épousseta son jeans et son pull tout en regardant autour d'elle. C'était une pièce vraiment grande, spacieuse et magnifique -en oubliant les murs-. Le plafond étant en forme de dôme et il était orné de dorures. Vraiment, ça aurait été une destination voyage numéro un... sans les murs!

-Mais arrêtez avec les murs! Vous avez vus votre pull? Lui il est affreux!, ricana Loki, qui aimerait ça être délivrer des maudites chaînes qui l'empêchait de bouger et de faire de la magie.

Aussitôt, l'attention de la jeune fille se fixa sur le dieu. Son pull était très bien! Il était chaud et très confortable. Certes les couleurs n'étaient pas très bien agencées, mais ça devait être les restes de belottes à Molly! La vieille femme avait quand même huit pull à faire avant elle! Offusquée, Hermione siffla entre ses dents:

-Pourquoi je suis ici déjà?

-Pour me libérer!

-Je n'en suis plus sûre! C'Est quoi votre nom au fait?

-Loki... Odinson.

-Aaaaaaah, vous êtes le frère de l'autre au marteau! Fallait le dire!

Hermione se précipita vers Loki et, en un coup de magie sans baguette bien placé, le défit de ses liens.

Le dieu en fut infiniment reconnaissant, même si extérieurement, il ne fit qu'un vague signe de tête envers la sorcière débile qui le sauvait.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question: Comment êtes-vous arrivez ici?, l'homem se leva et étira ses jambes. Ça lui fit un bien fou!

La jeune fille se releva et réfléchit quelques instants. Bah en fait, elle avait lu dans la bibliothèque à Sirius que c'était possible de se rendre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sans lui faire de mal en défonçant son estomac pour pouvoir atteindre le noyau magique... Elle se souvenait avoir bien rigolé en imaginant Dumbledore, courir partout en tenant sa robe dans ses mains, crier: «donne moi ton ventre!» tout en courant après Voldemort au travers tout le Royaume-Unis... Ce qui était fort probable malheureusement!

Que voulez-vous, le vieux machin ridé avait abandonné son cerveau il y a bien longtemps! Surement en même temps qu'il avait volé la baguette de sureau en 1945!... Tiens, elle est où justement cette baguette?

-Ça vous dit de rester concentrez?, grogna Loki, qui, sans le vouloir, suivait le cheminement des pensées de la jeune fille. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose sauf qu'un vieux dirlo courait en robe après un vol de la mort...

-Oui, oui, désolée!, dit la sorcière en rougissant. Alors, comment on sort d'ici? Il faut allez botter le cul du con qui se croit superpuissant?

-Effectivement oui...

Hermione sourit. Combat. Elle aimait le combat. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines lui procurait une sensation de pur bonheur. Son Q.I. descendait largement à l'idée d'une baston. Du moins, en apparence, sinon elle ne serait pas ici à contempler un dieu et des murs affreux!

Combat avec un être d'une autre dimension super-puissant-même-s'il-n'est-pas-capable-de-posséder-un-corps-correctement! Ok, peut-être que c'était une autre part de tarte que la guerre à Voldy!

Elle devrait peut-être envoyer un texto à Dom pour lui léguer ses affaires... quoique ses seules possessions soient ses livres et sa male... toujours mieux que rien non?!

Loki fronça les sourcils, mais par les couilles d'Odin, de quoi parle-t-elle? Elle veut aller le combattre? Elle est complètement folle!

Avant que notre dieu du mensonge national n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la jeune fille ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et aussitôt ses pensées disparurent. Elle fronça les sourcils, renifla l'air et... sourit machiavéliquement? Mais c'est quoi cette folle?

Il allait questionner Hermione sur sa santé mentale quand celle-ci bougea. Elle se mit à gambader joyeusement en chantonnant un air étrange. La sorcière se dirigeait vers les lobes frontaux.

Elle n'est pas humaine, se dit Loki, elle est un mélange entre une folle furieuse et une psychopathe!

Il la suivit dans les dédales de sa tête, elle continuait de chantonner un étrange air dans une étrange langue... Attendez, il connaît au moins une base dans toutes les langues parlées sur midgard!

Par les couilles d'Heimdall, c'est quoi cette merde?!

La voix de la jeune fille se répercutait dans les murs fictifs de sa conscience. Douce, suave, entraînante. Sa vois interpellait toute les fibres existantes de son corps pour les faire chanter avec elle. Son ton s'infiltrait directement au cœur, le faisant battre avec d'étranges émotions.

_Louti Lonita, Louti Courpa!_

_Baroufda! Baroufda!_

_Luti Fziik, Luti Houla!_

_Baroufda! Baroufda!_

_Ninouti cammenna,_

_Ninouti bouma,_

_Ninouti Badoune,_

_Ninouti vélor a chadoup,_

_Ninouti zigarouille!_

_Blouga Zigarouille!_

_Ninouti miti graméchalo_

_Y catapac._

_Ninouti, miti,_

_Vivouti véléa taboulli!_

_Baroufda! Baroufda!_

Hermione répétait le même refrain sans cesse, se concentrant sur les syllabes. C'était un chant de guerre gobelin. Il portait chance dans un combat vers l'inconnu.

Bien traduit, ce dernier voulait dire: La lance, l'épée. Tambour! Musique! Flèches, monstres. Tambours! Musique! Nous allons venir, nous allons tirer, nous allons marcher, nous aller tuer, nous allons vous faire taire! Salutation, futurs morts, nous sommes loups et chevaux et nous allons triompher! Tambour! Musique!

certes, les gobelins ne sont pas les plus grand poètes, mais au moins, ils sont efficaces!

Elle suivait tranquillement les filaments de magie violette au travers les labyrinthes de la conscience du dieu. Dieu qui la suivait en la regardant comme si elle avait vraiment un troisième œil. Elle commençait à douter. Et si elle avait vraiment un autre œil qui lui avait poussé sur le front?

-Concentrez-vous, souffla la voix de l'ase derrière elle.

Oui, oui. C'était si évident que ça qu'Hermione ne pensait plus du tout à sa mission première, soit: de botter le cul de l'autre con?

Finalement, les deux voyageurs débouchèrent dans une vaste salle. Aux murs fait en quartz cette fois! Pour le plus grand bonheur de la sorcière!

Aussitôt qu'elle eut franchit l'arche qui servait de cadre de porte, Hermione passa en mode soldat. Elle concentra son cerveau et bandit ses muscles. Par précaution et par paranoïa, elle canalisa ses chakras et invoqua deux clones. L'un était cacher plus loin derrière elle et l'autre était caché sur l'une des poutres du plafond. Clint en aurait sourit.

Bien vite, nos deux protagonistes remarquèrent un machin mauve au milieu de la pièce. Machin qui se révéla être l'intrus dans la tête du dieu du chaos. Dieu qui frissonna en reconnaissant sa silhouette.

c'était une créature très grande, avec la peau de couleur violette. Il était tout fait en muscle et portait une armure vraiment étrange.

Hermione opta alors pour une entrée en matière quelque peu agaçante:

-Hey Loki?! Tu sais c'est quoi qui est mauve, gros, qui monte et qui descent?

-…

-…

-Un raisin dans un ascenseur!

-…

-…

-Vous n'avez pas le même sens de l'humour on dirait...

Hermione se gratta le nuque, mal à l'aise. La jeune fille pensait vraiment que ça blague allait les faires écrouler de rires. Elle comptait sur cette entrée en matière pour installer une atmosphère légère et ouverte à la camaraderie... C'était un échec total!

Pas si total si on comptait ses deux clones qui riaient silencieusement à en avoir des larmes qui coulaient.

Loki sentit un sourire naître aux commissures de ses lèvres. Sourire qu'il s'empêcha aussitôt d'afficher. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir par les ovaires de Frigga!

Thanos ne savait pas s'il devait rire devant la nullité des deux être inférieurs ou en pleurer... Il décida de laisser passer la vanne et d'enchaîner. Fallait quand même pas que le malaise s'étire!

- Je dois dire que tu m'impressionne mi-humaine! Je ne pensais pas que tu te risquerais jusqu'ici. C'est dommage que je compte te tuer.

La voix de Thanos résonna entre les hauts murs de la salle. Elle se répercutait partout et s'incrustait jusqu'aux plus isolés des coins de la pièce. Vous savez là, les coins qui sont hors de porté des aspirateurs et des balais, où il y a une colonie de vacance pour cafard?!

Le dieu du chaos frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette voix. Il l'avait assez entendue dans sa tête! Juste son intonation le dégoutait... Il faut préciser aussi qu'il n'y a pas grand chose qui le répugnait. Il avait quand même accouché d'un loup, d'un serpent, d'un cheval à huit pattes et d'une fille à moitié zombie!

La sorcière soupira. Lasse de toujours se mettre dans le pétrin. Elle avait enfin put se libérer du chauve et -partiellement- du barbu. Il fallait maintenant qu'un machin violet veut maintenant la tuer... Lui aussi! Sa liste d'ennemi qui voulait sa peau s'allongeait un peu trop vite à son goût!

Frustrée d'être ainsi la cible de tout les méchants de la planète -et maintenant de l'univers-, Hermione claqua sa langue sur son palais:

- Pourquoi faut-il que tout les super-vilains-pas-si-super fassent tous des super-longs discours? Sérieux, on aurait le temps de s'enfuir sept fois et d'aller siroter une Margarita avant que vous exposiez vos plans et que vous voulez tuer tout le monde!

- Hein?, fit intelligemment Thanos, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à se faire passer un savon par la sorcière.

Loki, soupira et se pinça le nez. Les épaules voutées, il se demanda qui est-ce qui lui avait envoyé une débile qui faisait une crise de nerf dans un moment les plus cruciale pour sa liberté... Il se vengerait! C'était surement un complot de Thor!

Hermione, passionnée dans son discours, se mit à marcher de long en large devant le cadre de porte. Les mains sur les hanches ou dans les airs entrain de gesticuler.

- Vous ne vous réveillez pas un matin, fatigué de vous faire détester par tout le monde? Parce qu'on s'entends que vous ne faites pas grand chose pour vous faire apprécier! Ça ne se fait pas de tutoyer quelqu'un qu'on a jamais vu! En plus si vous projetez de la tuer! On ne vous a pas élevé mais juste nourris! On a pas élever les mandragores ensemble pardi!

Que voulez-vous, Hermione ne supporte vraiment pas l'impolitesse volontaire. De la fumé sortait de ses narines et ses cheveux étaient maintenant plus fou qu'avant... Oui, c'est possible!

Autant vous dire que le grand titan avait perdu de sa superbe. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que quelqu'un ose lui parler ainsi! Une midgardienne en plus! Comment osait-elle!?

Loki, qui trouvait que la situation s'éternisait, intervint:

- Hermione? Calmez-vous. Vous frôlez la crise de nerf, allez vous assoir contre un mur, ceci est maintenant mon combat, pas le votre.

Il apposa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui frôlait l'hystérie, et la regarda dans les yeux. Celle-ci se calma et tâcha de reprendre une respiration normale. Sans jamais quitter les deux émeraudes du dieu, elle reprit ses moyens. Avec maintenant les idées claires, Hermione acquiesça et recula lentement contre le mur le plus proche.

Un coup accotée au mur comme il faut, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. La sorcière se prit lentement la tête entre les mains, tremblantes. Elle s'était laisser emporter.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle était épuisée, fatiguée et que l'autre con avait commencé à essayer de percer ses barrières d'occlumencie. Il y avait tout son corps qui tremblait, pas juste ses mains. Mione se dit qu'elle était peut-être plus épuisée que ce qu'elle avait évaluée!

Des mèches de cheveux sombres tombaient devant ses yeux et l'empêchait de distinguer le combat, mais elle pouvait très bien se servir de ses oreilles dans s'évanouir!

Elle se concentra. Ses tympans commencèrent à entendre correctement...

- ... Univers... Contrôle... Mort... Fierté de titan... Être faible... Tuer toute forme de vie superflu...

- Débile congénital... Sans famille et sans honneur... Personne vouloir de lui, même pas la reine des damnés...

La jeune fille allait enfin comprendre ce que disait les deux «hommes» quand ils furent interrompus:

- WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOUF! WOUF WOUF! WOUF!

...

- WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOUF! WOUF! WOUF! WOUF!

... Attendez, il y a du réseau dans la tête à Loki?!

L'attention des deux combattants était toute dirigée vers la jeune fille en position fœtale au pied d'un mur.

Celle-ci, toute aussi surprise qu'eux, glissa sa main dans son vieux jeans et en sorti son téléphone cellulaire. Le petit appareil noir crachait de la musique et vibrait de tout son être. «Appel entrant» s'affichait sur l'écran carré sur la devanture noire.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire tellement la situation était absurde, Hermione demanda:

- J'prends l'appel?

Les deux être surnaturels se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules en disant d'une même voix:

-Ouais, pourquoi pas?

Les mains un peu moins tremblantes, elle décrocha et apporta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allô?

- Bonjour, je suis la représentante Avon de votre district, j'ai remarquée que vous avez déménagé vous et vos parents sans en avertir la compagnie. Voulez-vous que je vous assigne une représentante pour votre nouvelle demeure?

-...

- Bonjour? Je parle bien à Hermione Granger?

- Oui...je, je vais vous rappeler Selma!

Et la jeune fille raccrocha.

Et le combat recommença. Loki se multipliait et Thanos frappait.

Les deux mâles tenaient à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Le dieu du mensonge se battait avec toute sa hargne possible. Il voulait se venger du titan. Celui-ci lui avait enlever une des seules choses qui lui permettaient de ne pas basculer dans la folie. Cette traitresse était toujours entrain de faire le pied de grue au pied de la chambre forte de sa raison. Loki avait été mis à rude épreuve ses derniers mois. Ses enfants avaient été la seule chose qui lui avait permit de s'accrocher.

Hela.

Fenrir.

Jörmungand.

Sleipnir.

Ce monstre avait essayer de les enlever de sa mémoire! Heureusement pour lui, la mémoire est une partie du cerveau beaucoup trop complexe pour être manipuler ainsi par une brute sans cervelle. Même lui, très puissant, n'arriverait peut-être jamais à comprendre la complexité du «disque en rut» de l'âme.

À moins que ce soit «disque dur»?

Peu importe l'expression midgardienne, l'idée reste la même! Par les couilles de Laufey, il n'était pas ici pour se faire diplômer en grand-mère!

À moins que ce soit «grammaire»?

...

L'ase rapporta son entière attention à son combat. Aussitôt son esprit attentif, ses coups se firent plus précis.

Une estafilade derrière la nuque, coup de poing à la tempe, morceau de stalactite dans le dos, un talon de botte sur le genou, une lame de glace dans les dents!

Thanos prenait littéralement la dérouillé de sa trop longue vie. Le titan commençait à regretter d'avoir pris possession du corps de l'asgardien! Celui-ci l'attaquait sans même réfléchir à la porter de son attaque! Sans parler de sa défense, elle était sans aucune faille!

Du moins, aucune faille évidente, sourit Thanos en évitant un coup de casque. Il roula vers la gauche, détruisit une colonne en passant et s'arrangea pour avoir l'étrange jeune fille dans son champs de vision.

Thanos, tout en parant la moitié des coups, analysa la jeune midgardienne. Celle-ci avait eut un moment de faiblesse psychique intense. Si le titan dirigeait tout son être vers l'esprit de la fille, ses barrières mentales résisteront assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'y loger sans s'enfoncer en elle. En quittant l'esprit de Loki pour Hermione, il comptait arriver à pouvoir retourner dans le cosmos en volant l'énergie à cette dernière. Elle avait en elle énormément d'énergie.

Thanos ricana. Il envoya un morceau de mur en direction de la tronche de son adversaire avant de partir en courant vers la jeune fille.

Hermione avait relevé la tête en sentant un regard pesé sur elle. Elle remarqua que le machin violet la regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que ce soit normale. Elle se concentra et se prépara pour une futur attaque. Ses clones étaient prêts à bondir à n'importe quel mouvement de Purpleman.

Mione respira calmement, cherchant dans sa mémoire comment sortir du corps à Loki. Elle se souvenait très bien l'avoir demander à Sirius. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix lui répondre: « Il faut que tu te rétracte dans ton propre corps ma belle. Il faut que tu retourne dans ton corps et que t'enlève ta main du ventre de l'autre». Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, le souvenir de son Sirius avait réussit à passer outre sa vigilance.

«Concentre toi ma belle»

Oui Sirius. Je vais me concentrer. Merci de me le rappeler même si c'est ta voix qui me fait divaguer!

Mione rigola un peu toute seule dans son coin et se concentra. Thanos allais essayer quelque chose. Son instinct le lui criait. Mais quoi?

La réponse vint claquer comme un fouet dans son cerveau. Il allait l'utiliser comme véhicule pour sortir d'ici! Depuis quelques secondes elle ne sentais plus de pression sur ses barrières d'occlumencie. Ce qui veut dire que Purpleman fait ses réserve pour pouvoir s'introduire.

Hermione vit au ralentit Thanos se mettre à courir vers elle comme s'il avait le feu au cul. Sachant maintenant ce qui allait se passer, la jeune fille rappela ses clones en elle. Elle se leva, son malaise passer et regarda le titan courir vers elle.

La jeune fille sourit.

Loki paniqua. Que diable se passait-il?

Il vit Thanos courir vers l'humaine et celle-ci sortir son sourire de folle psychopathe. Ça sentait le jambon pas frais tout ça! Il eut confirmation lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Thanos le quitter subitement et celle d'Hermione commencer à diminuer.

Celle-ci se mit à courir vers le titan tout en criant un cri de guerre. Cri de guerre très effrayant! Il était bestiale et sortait de ses entrailles.

Les deux être allaient se foncer dedans. Loki comprit alors se qui se passait. Pour un dieu du mensonge, du chaos, de la discorde et futur ragnarök, il était lent à la détente...

Que voulez-vous, il vient de se manger un morceau de mur sur la figure! Ça fait mal nom d'un dragon!

La dernière chose que Loki se dit avant que les deux être hurlants ne se rentre dedans et créer une explosion de lumière dans sa tête fut qu'il se vengerait, s'était surement un des plans foireux à Thor!

X

Les Avengers eurent à peine le temps de débarquer sur l'héliporteur et de souffler un peu qu'une alarme retentit. Aussitôt, ils virent Fury apparaître, suivit de Coulson et de l'agent Hill.

- C'est l'alarme de la salle de détention de Loki directeur! , s'écria la femme en tenant son oreillette d'une main et en dirigeant les agents affolés vers des postes sécurisés.

Fury, devant les ordinateurs principaux de commandes, lâcha un grand «motherfucker» avant de se retourner vers Coulson:

- Que les agents se tiennent prêts à toute attaque!

-Directeur, J'ai un homme en ligne qui est entrain d'inspecter les caméras de surveillance!, répondit Phil en nous saluant d'un signe de tête et de se retourner pour faire face à Fury.

- Mettez-le sur le canal 5! Vous autres, hurla Fury en pointant les Avengers de son doigt noir tremblant, branchez vous aussi sur le 5, vous aurez votre congé plus tard!

Tony grommela, Jarvis l'avait connecter avait tout les canaux d'information du shield depuis longtemps! Il interpella Bruce et décidèrent de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle d'emprisonnement au mégalomane gothique. Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres Avengers de les suivre discrètement.

Discret n'est pas vraiment l'adjectif qu'emploierait Tony pour décrire Thor:

- Que se passe-t-il par tout les royaumes?! Mon frère est en danger? Attends-moi Loki! J'accours pour te secourir! LOKIIII!

... Point Break partit en courant, brandissant son marteau au dessus de sa tête en criant son cri de guerre. Il alternait parfois avec «Loki!» et «j'accours!», mais finissait toujours par crier comme un débile mentale.

Thor se frayait un chemin à coup d'épaule et de marteau parmi la foule d'agents hystériques. Les Avengers le suivait tranquillement derrière, le trouvant vachement pratique pour les embouteillages.

- J'ai un visuel!, s'écria Tony, toujours dans son armure d'Iron man, en évitant les hommes que Thor balançait derrière lui.

Natasha et Clint courrait devant Thor. Pas question que le prisonnier ne s'échappe! C'était leur prisonnier! À eux tout seul! Pour une fois qu'ils en avait un!

Capitaine et Bruce suivait docilement Thor, parlant de la météo annoncée pour le lendemain.

- Je vois la vitre de la cellule complètement défoncé et Loki qui se tient en plein milieu. Il ne bouge pas. Il est même replié sur lui en tenant quelque chose entre les mains.

- C'est quoi, fit intelligemment Clint, en faisant une pirouette inutile sur le sol pour changer de couloir. Il a quand même le droit d'avoir du style non?!

- Mais j'en sais rien moi! J'suis pas pro pour reconnaître une masse informe coloré d'orange et de violet!, s'énerva Tony. Il détestait qu'on mette en doute ses informations!

Ils arrivaient devant la salle de détention. Thor gueulait toujours qu'il accourait. Clint et Tasha s'était déjà infiltrer pour dégagé le terrain. Ils étaient tous en contact pas oreillette. Oreillette Stark, il faut le préciser!

- Rien à signaler!, fit la voix de la veuve noire dans leurs oreillettes.

- Le prisonnier tiens quelqu'un dans ses bras!, dit Clint.

Aussitôt tout les Avengers grognèrent. Loki avait prit un otage. Super. Encore plus de boulot! Ils devraient être payer plus cher! Du moins, c'est ce que se disait Tony. Steve préparait déjà des plans pour sauver la pauvre personne et Bruce respirait fortement.

- Dit les mecs, on pourrait se faire venir du chinois ce soir?, demanda Clint, se foutant complètement de la situation. Il avait faim!

Loki tentait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'il était affamé! C'est pas sa faute!

Les Avengers soupirèrent et arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de détention à haute sécurité du shield. Il y avait des éclats de verre partout, les lumières clignotaient et l'alarme retentissait, abimant les tympans de tout ceux sur l'héliporteur.

Un rapide récapitulatif s'imposait. Clint et Natasha avait sécurisé les lieu et tenait Loki en joute avec un arc et avec le redoutable fusil de la veuve noire.

Thor arriva et cria un truc jusqu'à ce que Bruce le fit taire d'un grognement inquiétant.

Tony soupira. Lui aussi avait faim et les frasques du dieu du mensonge commençait à le fatiguer.

Il leva les yeux vers Loki et fronça ses magnifiques sourcils. Il reconnaissait la masse orange et violette. C'était le pull d'Hermione!

- Les mecs, on est mal barré!, fit Tony en s'approchant un peu plus pour avoir confirmation.

Loki était replié sur lui même, il s'agrippait comme il le pouvait à une masse de cheveux bruns complètement fou. Il y avait une marre de sang à leurs pieds. Le milliardaire ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer de la jeune fille mais il savait que c'était Hermione.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Steve. Comment pouvaient-ils être encore plus mal barré que ça?

- C'est Hermione qui est entre les bras de Loki.

Ah. Ok. D'accord, ils pouvaient être plus mal barré que ça! Aussitôt, Thor arrêta de crier n'importe quoi et son bras retomba.

Tout les Avengers grognèrent. Même Clint! Enfin, surtout son ventre, mais il était outré! C'est juste qu'il ne le montre pas beaucoup, faut quand même qu'il garde son style!

- Attendez, mes amis humains, je sens de la magie dans l'air. Beaucoup de magie, fit Thor en scrutant l'air.

Dans un mouvement de cape magistral, il se retourna et s'approcha un peu plus des deux êtres. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils semblaient figé dans le temps.

Bruce, pour confirmer les dires du blonds, sortit son appareil portatif de détecteurs à rayons gamma et s'écria:

- Nom de Zeus!

Ce qui alarme tout le monde sauf Thor, qui se demandait s'était qui «Zeus».

- Qui a-t-il Bruce, demanda Steve, qui commençait à regretter ses années de services militaires.

- Le taux de rayons gamma dans l'air est supérieur aux molécules qui sont pourtant en croissance exponentielle depuis les changements d'air et d'atmosphère créer par le déplacement d'atome que nous avons engendrer en entrant dans la pièce!

- Putain! , s'écria Tony, qui devait bien être le seul à comprendre. Alors ça veux dire que le seuil de radioactivité qu'Hermione et Loki sont entrain d'atteindre aurait eut le temps de désintégrer un humain au moins sept fois, mais que cela ne nous affecte pas à cause de la barrière moléculaire en mouvement qui se trouve entre nous et eux.

- Oui! La barrière moléculaire agit comme une boucle thermocline! Elle dissipe les rayons pour les amenés ailleurs dans la pièce, nous évitant ainsi toute exposition à de la radioactivité! C'est comme s'il y avait un champs magnétique inversé avec quatre pôle au lieu de deux! Ça créer en se moment une modification de la nature même des molécules!

- Alors en se moment nous ne respirons pas de l'oxygène terrien auquel nous sommes habitué mais de l'oxygène créer avec des molécules modifiés avec des rayons gammas dont tout les noyaux atomiques auraient déjà été en une désexcitation résultant d'une désintégration avancé des électrons-positrons!

- Exactement!, fit Bruce, complètement absorber par ses calculs mentales. Ce qui veux dire que des symptômes pourraient apparaître!

- Comme un mal de tête, de la nausée, des vomissements, étourdissements...

- Ou encore une perte momentané de la coordination des membres externes du corps!

- Ou encore une atroph...

CLAC!

- Redescendez sur terre bordel de merde!, cria Natasha, qui venait de claquer Tony, pour que les deux hommes arrêtes leur baragouinage scientifique quine veux absolument rien dire et qu'ils se concentre sur la situation.

Tony allait protesté quand ils entendirent un bruit d'étouffement provenant de Loki et d'Hermione. Tous se tournèrent dans leur direction. Le temps reprenait doucement son cours sur les deux êtres.

Doucement?

Loki commença à tousser et cracher du sang. Il essaya de se dégager de la sorcière mais celle si était crispée contre lui. Un son râle sorti de la bouche de cette dernière. Un râle qui se transforma en cri. Un cri puissant de rage et de douleur.

En poussant son cri, ses comme si Hermione était revenu complètement à la surface de la terre. Elle retira sa main de dedans Loki et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle tomba au sol en position fœtale et se prit la tête entre les mains tout en hurlant. Elle se balançait en avant et en arrière, son corps tout baigner du sang de Loki. Se dernier arrêta de tousser et tomba à genoux, la sorcière hurlant devant lui.

Les Avengers étaient figés d'horreur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Loki lui, paniquait. Hermione criait encore plus fort. Elle sentait le titan la pousser dans sa tête et essayer de se faire une place pour prendre toute son énergie vitale.

- NOOOON!, qu'elle hurlait, essayant de le faire sortir de sa tête en extériorisant se qu'elle ressentait.

- HERMIONE!, Hermione! Concentres-toi! Tu peux le vaincre! Ne le laisse pas prendre possession de toi! HERMIONE!

Loki la prit doucement dans ses bras, il accota sa tête sur ses genoux et place ses mains sur les siennes, sur ses tempes. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même et continuait de hurler.

Désespéré de ne pas pouvoir l'aidé, Loki leva la tête et vit tout les Avengers et son frère qui les regardaient.

- Mais allez chercher du secours! Il lui faut... Quelque chose! Je sais pas moi! Oui! Oui! Je sais! Je sais!

Loki oublia alors complètement les Avengers, qui ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien, et se concentra sur la jeune fille. Parmi les éclats de verres, le sang et le chaos qui régnait, Loki se concentra et envoya sa magie dans la tête de la jeune fille qui hurlait.

- Hermione! Concentres-toi!

Quand la jeune fille sentit la magie de Loki sur ses mains, elle arrêta de hurler. Thanos avait reconnu l'empreinte de la magie et se rétracta en dehors. Aussitôt, un halo de lumière enveloppèrent les deux corps et Thanos sortit d'Hermione pour aussitôt filer dans l'espace.

Celle-ci s'évanouit alors pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Loki la serra contre lui, désolée pour elle et releva les yeux vers les humains qui les regardaient. Il était fatigué lui aussi, il sentait peu à peu le sommeil le gagné alors il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Il le fixa longuement.

Finalement, tous se mirent à réagirent. Les agents du shield arrivaient et Loki s'évanouit lui aussi, le corps épuisé de la sorcière encore entre ses mains. Fury voulut le renfermé instantanément, mais Thor s'écria:

- NON!

Il accourut vers le corps de son frère et de la dame Granger et se plaça devant eux, pour les protéger contre les humains qui voulaient les prendre.

- Thor, dégagez de là!

- Non, humain furieux, mon frère est innocent! J'ai accepté qu'il soit sous votre contrôle pour vous rassurer mais Loki ne relève pas de vos fonction! Il est innocent!, répéta Thor, désespéré qu'ils le croient!

C'est vrai! Ce n'est seulement que quand son frère l'a fixé qu'il s'en est rendue compte. Ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus à cause du tesseract et de l'emprise de Thanos sur lui. Il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Tony haussa les épaules et vint se poster aux côtés de Thor. Il aimait bien défier le shield alors si en plus ils se sont trompés sur un prisonnier de l'état...

Bientôt tous les Avengers furent aux côtés du dieu du tonnerre. Natasha parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Hermione et elle avait vus dans les yeux de Loki de la réelle panique face aux hurlements de sa futur-meilleur amie. Clint l'avait suivit, évidemment!

Ce fut alors avec un doigt d'honneur de Tony et d'un sourire colgate de Steve qu'ils fracassèrent un mur et se dirigèrent vers la tour Stark. Loki dans les bras de Thor et Hermione dans ceux de Bruce.

Fury hurla de rage. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant que son équipe la plus puissant était parti! Ils finiraient par lui faire pousser des cheveux blancs!

- Directeur, il faudrait visionner les caméras pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Coulson derrière lui, tentant d'apaiser le noir qui était trèèèèèès en colère!

X

Hermione remua le nez. Super, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Encore!

Ça devient une habitude de s'évanouir n'importe où pour se réveiller au milieu de nul part! La jeune fille rageait contre elle même d'être aussi faible!

Elle aurait du savoir repousser Thanos comme il se doit! Il lui avait offert un fichu mal de tête! En plus, elle devait avoir les cordes vocales vraiment défaites!

Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux et en faisant semblant de dormir, elle sonda les alentours. Une odeur de café lui parvint et de fraises. Son oreille lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre, une respiration lente et constante lui parvenait de sa droite. Elle devait se trouver dans une chambre ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Subtilement, comme pour se retourner, elle bougea les jambes et son bras. Tiens, elle est dans des draps de soie sur un lit ma foie, très confortable!

Ne sentant aucun danger, elle entrouvrit un œil. La première chose qu'elle distingua fut... Une licorne?!

Licorne très belle et qui indiquait l'heure et la date! En tournant un peu sa tête pour avoir un bon angle, elle réussi à lire qu'il était 14h27 et qu'on était le 6 mai.

... 6 Mai?

Elle avait dormi trois jours?!

Hermione se releva brusquement, paniquée. Elle poussa les couvertures et se leva. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle pour essayer de se situer. Était-elle sur l'héliporteur? En Angleterre? Est-ce que les mangemorts l'avaient retrouvé?

Où est sa baguette? Où sont les autres? Où était-elle? Pourquoi diable avait-il des licornes partout et le drapeau américain comme couvertures?

- Hermione?, fit une voix provenant de sa droite.

Surprise, Hermione sursauta et se retourna rapidement, prête à toute attaque d'un machin mauve!

Ce ne fut pas un machin mauve mais Steve, qui la regardait bizarrement.

Aussitôt qu'elle le reconnut, la sorcière se calma et baissa sa garde.

- Désolée, tu m'as fait peur..., s'excusa-t-elle en se grattant la nuque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai du signaler ma position quand j'ai vu que tu te réveillais, sourit-il. Il se leva du fauteuil où il était assit et s'étira. Nous nous sommes relayer pour te veiller. Ça fait trois jours que tu dors. Loki s'est réveillé il y a une journée.

Il m'informa des dernières nouvelles comme quoi que tout le monde avait élu domicile dans la tour et que Thor se prenait pour un CSI en essayant d'embarquer tout le monde à l'aider à prouver au shield que son frère est innocent. Les shield les avaient justement laissé tranquille.

Hermione fut contente de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment un gros malentendu avec l'histoire de Loki. Elle n'aurait quand même pas voulu avoir fait tout ça pour rien! Elle avait un gros mal de tête en plus!

- Natasha t'as apportée des vêtements qu'elle a laissé dans la salle de bain. Je suppose que tu voudrait aller prendre une douche?

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant.

- Je vais te laisser, tu peux nous rejoindre dans la cuisine à l'étage., Steve lui sourit, et quitta rapidement sa chambre.

La seconde après que la porte ait claquée, une voix électronique sortit du plafond:

- Bonjours mademoiselle, je suis Jarvis, l'intelligence artificielle de la tour Stark, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites-le moi savoir.

D'abord surprise, Hermione sourit et, en remarquant un œil magique au plafond dans l'entrebâillement laisser par Steve sur sa porte d'entrée, lui sourit de toute ses dents en le remerciant.

Porte qu'elle alla fermer tout de suite.

Elle pouvait enfin prendre sa douche!

Elle quitta alors la chambre remplis de licornes et de drapeaux américains pour la salle de bain, moins personnalisée, mais quand même avec une touche personnelle. Il y avait le costume de Captain America accrocher dans la penderie attenante, des rasoirs, des crèmes, du parfum, une brosse à cheveux et brosse à dents traînaient un peu partout.

La jeune fille sourit. Un homme reste un homme. Même si les murs de la salle de bains sont roses!

Devant le lavabo en marbre, il y avait un miroir. La jeune fille s'y précipita, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir voir les dégâts que ses dernières aventures lui avaient causées.

En voyant son reflets, elle fut tout de suite moins heureuse. Elle n'était pas fâché, en colère ni découragée. Elle était perturbée.

Hermione avait beau s'inspecter sous toutes les angles possibles, elle ne trouvait aucune égratignures. Aucunes traces qu'elle sortait d'une guerre. Son visage était lisse, sans aucunes imperfections. Juste ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient de sa peau, qui n'était pas blanche, mais pêche. Parfaite.

Ses cheveux n'étaient plus touffus, mais frisés, limite ondulés. Avec plusieurs nuances de bruns et, en regardant de plus près, des reflets ors.

C'est quoi cette merde?

Elle regarda ses yeux. Elle fut encore plus surprise. Elle n'avait plus d'yeux marrons. Mais ils étaient maintenant un mélange de bruns et de noirs avec des paillettes d'or sur le contour.

Que lui était-il arrivé? Elle se ressemblait mais elle n'était plus la Hermione que tout le monde connaissait.

La sorcière se força à respirer normalement. À réfléchir normalement. Si son visage et ses cheveux avaient changés, son corps aussi.

Se fut en hésitant grandement sur sa santé mentale qu'elle se retourna du miroir. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Hermione ne voulait pas être encore plus désorientée. Elle se déshabilla complètement avant de finalement se retournée.

Elle avait toujours ses cicatrices. Ce qui rassura la jeune fille. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne savait pas quoi. Se fut en se rapprochant qu'elle remarqua une marque entre ses seins, sur son coeur. Là ou elle avait eut l'impression qu'on la découpait en deux. En se rapprochant du miroir, elle pus distinguer la marque comme il faut.

S'était une longue marque noir, d'environ 30 centimètres. C'était comme un tatouage. Hermione baissa la tête vers son buste et réussi enfin à distinguer la marque noire.

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre n'importe quelles autres.

C'était la baguette de sureau. Elle avait la baguette de sureau sur le torse.

**Voilà! Le chapitre est en retard alors je l'ai fais plus loooong! **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Positivement ou négativement, tant que ça reste poli! **

**Ramen **


	4. Chapter 4

**Que Voulez-Vous? C'est ça!**

**Salut la compagnie! Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur favoris! **

**Je donne beaucoup d'information sur Hermione... Du moins, je trouve! Alors si vous avez des questions ou voulez des éclaircissements, dites-le moi!**

**Pompei****: J'ai adorée le fait que tu pense qu'Hermione était sous LSD! Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, elle est juste un peu spéciale! J'espère que tu pourras un peu mieux l'analyser dans ce chapitre!**

**Complicate****: Je te remercie milles fois pour tes encouragements! En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée de quoi faire dans ce chapitre mais heureusement (ou malheureusement...) tu m'as inspiré! Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione est trèèèès spéciale! **

**Valentin01988****: merci et voici la suite! J'espère que mon style continuera à te plaire ;)**

**IronNight****: Je te comprends très bien ô grand Jedi! J'en suis totalement accros aux crossovers! Je te réserve quelques surprises pour les autres chapitres! **

**Mia Davis****: Merci pour ta review et voici la suite! **

**J'ai une question! Devrais-je intégrer Pepper? Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'elle mais si vous en voulez, je veux bien l'intégrer à l'histoire! **

Chapitre 4

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear.—Ambrose Redmoon_

Hermione avala difficilement.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Pourquoi avait-elle la baguette de sureau sur le torse?

POURQUOI?!

Son cerveau commençait à surchauffer. Les images emmagasinées du dernier mois défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire interne. Les évènements se succédaient devant ses yeux. Les tiroirs internes contenant tout son savoir s'ouvraient et se fermaient à une allure folle. Tous les fichiers se faisaient analyser et analyser et encore analyser en s'auto-analysant mutuellement...

C'était la panique générale dans sa tête. Les neurones et les synapses s'entrechoquaient, créant des tiques nerveux sur le visage de la sorcière.

Soudain, une vaillante neurone reprit son calme et reçu l'information que lui transmettaient ses cadres inférieurs. Les cadres inférieurs en question lui hurlaient «Fichier contes! Dossier enfant!» La neurone, n'y voyant aucune logique fit une dépression nerveuse.

En même temps, la jeune fille s'effondra au sol, tremblante.

Réponse, réponses, réponse, réponses, réponse...

Il lui fallait des réponses! La sorcière prit sa tête entre ses mains, espérant amener une réponse par des gestes calmes. Allez, il faut respirer par le nez et réfléchir. Il faut amener de l'oxygène au cerveau pour que les bureaux de traitements d'informations puissent fonctionner.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il lui faudrait récupérer son sac en perle! Dedans il y a toute les informations dont elle aurait besoin pour résoudre sa nouvelle énigme! Malheureusement pour elle, son sac est chez les Weasley, Molly lui garde en sécurité.

La jeune fille grogna devant son manque de vigilance! Ce sac contenait tout ce qui lui restait! Molly l'avait corrompue avec de bons muffins aux carottes! Elle y pensera deux fois avant de laisser une Mère-poule rousse lui voler son sac contre des muffins!

Mais ils étaient vraiment bons ses muffins!

Peu importe!

Réponse, réponses, réponse, réponses, réponse...

Respire, respire, respire, respire...

Ok , elle respirait calmement. Elle se concentra un peu plus et alla ouvrir le fichier «contes» dans son esprit et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait classé comme «enfant». Blanche neige? Nah! Le petit chaperon rouge? Nah! Naruto? ... Pas vraiment!

Finalement, le réponse à cette nouvelle énigme lui sauta au visage... Du moins, au sens figuré! La jeune fille doutait fortement qu'une réponse quelconque puisse un jour l'agresser physiquement... Sauf si cette réponse se trouve dans un des livres de la section interdite de la réserve à Poudlard...

«Concentres-toi»

Elle pouvait imaginer Sirius lever les yeux au ciel en remarquant qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées!

Hermione décida de suivre les conseils du défunt dont la voix hantait encore les corridors de souvenirs de son esprit.

Pour confirmer la folle théorie que la jeune fille avait élaborée était irréalisable, Hermione chercha un miroir sur pied. Il y avait l'objet de son bonheur sur le mur opposé à la penderie. Le miroir était recouvert de quelques autocollants de la reine des licornes et de ses condisciples.

La sorcière ignora superbement les êtres mystiques et leur royaume pour apporter toute son attention sur son reflet.

Elle y voyait son corps étendu sur le sol, plus pâle que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'il ne l'était à cause des années de guerre et de ses traumatismes qui en avait résulté. Il ne semblait pas en grande forme non plus. La jeune fille restait très chétive et recouverte de cicatrices.

Il y avait entre ses seins la baguette, très visible. En s'approchant d'un peu plus près, la sorcière observa l'encre. Cette dernière semblait vivante. Elle était d'un des noirs les plus envoutants qu'elle eut été donné de voir. Les pigments de l'encre bougeaient, littéralement. Formant de petites arabesques qui se mouvaient au rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques.

C'était magnifique, mais dérangeant en même temps. Cela lui rappelait en quelque sorte la marque des ténèbres. Ce qui l'effraya plus que la fascina. Hermione leva sa main pour toucher son reflet, histoire de voir si c'était vraiment elle mais elle retira aussitôt sa main.

Sa main avait un cercle étrange dans la paume... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

La jeune fille se força à rester calme, voulant éviter le crash neuroleptique d'il y a deux minutes.

Son cœur battait à ses oreilles et elle transpirait légèrement. Penchant lentement la tête, Hermione observa l'intérieur de sa main droite. Sa main tremblait et ses doigts, étirés au maximum, avaient l'extrémité blanche.

À l'intérieur de sa main elle avait un cercle d'au moins trois centimètres de diamètre. Il était formé de la même encre que la baguette sur son torse.

Sa théorie se confirmait. Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré se tromper sur quelque chose. Mais il était trop tard, ses yeux cherchaient déjà un dernier symbole. Un symbole fait de la même encre vivante noire et qui formerait un triangle...

Elle le trouva sur sa hanche. À l'intérieur de son os, juste à la limite du bassin...

Hermione avait les reliques tatouées sur elle... Le cercle dans sa paume droite car elle y avait prit la pierre, le triangle sur la hanche car elle avait rangée la cape d'invisibilité dans sa poche de jeans... Et la baguette de sureau sur le torse, où elle y avait sentit une incision à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie... La baguette... Était rentrée en elle?!

Ok, c'est quoi cette merde?!

Hermione respira par le nez. Ce qui est très bien. Elle avait découvert les tatous et leur signification. Il faut maintenant passer un scanner, prélever un échantillon d'encre et relire le conte des trois frères.

Un coup organisée dans sa tête, Hermione se sentit plus légère. Elle avait répondu à une question!

La jeune fille sauta sous la douche brulante et se lava vigoureusement. Elle frotta partout et moussa ses cheveux en se délectant du shampoing aux fraises qui appartenait à Steve. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle aimerait ça avoir un shampoing à l'odeur de «muffins aux carottes de Molly»... Faudrait qu'elle y pense sérieusement!

Elle finit de se laver et s'épongea dans une serviette rose très moelleuse. En évitant son reflet, elle repéra les vêtements que la russe rousse lui avait laissé. Hermione les prit et les inspecta. La sorcière fut immensément reconnaissante de voir que ce n'était pas une combinaison en cuir moulante comme elle l'avait vue en porter! C'était un t-shirt noir, simple à manche courte avec un col en v. Elle l'enfila par dessus des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles que la veuve lui avait passé. Heureusement, elle faisait quasiment la même taille! Hermione enfila un pantalon ajusté, noir. Elle avait aussi des bottes mais elle refusa de les mettre. Ça faisait trop armée. Elle se contenta de rouler le bas de son pantalon pour qu'il lui arrive à mi-mollet et d'enfiler des gros bas de laine qu'elle vola à Steve. Elle s'attache lâchement les cheveux dans un chignon lâche et étrange avant de respirer un grand coup et de sortir.

La tour était magnifique. Un plancher en marbre poli et des murs clairs avec pleins de fenêtres!

- Heum... Jarvis?, demanda-t-elle en direction du plafond, peu sûre d'elle.

- Oui madame?, répondit du suite la voix a l'accent anglais.

- Où sont les autres et comment puis-je m'y rendre?

- Ils sont dans le penthouse du dernier étage, prenez l'ascenseur au bout du couloir et vous y arriverez.

Contente, elle le remercia et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle s'y dirigea en courant et glissant sur le plancher grâce à ses bas! Elle ria en faisant un dérapage contrôlé pour arriver dans la cabine de l'ascenseur.

Hermione appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et appréhenda sa rencontre avec les Avengers et Loki. Son mal de tête augmenta d'un cran. La jeune fille grogna. D'accord, elle va arrêter de penser!

Ce qu'elle fit très bien en se mettant à surfer dans le petit habitacle grâce à ses bas super-glissants. Elle adorait les bas de laine. Ils sont chauds, réconfortants et ils glissent très bien sur les plancher polis!

Toujours en riant, elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir dans un «cling». Sérieusement, un ascenseur dans une maison? Même si ça ressemblait plus à un immeuble à bureaux qu'à une maison...

Aussitôt les portes ouvertes, elle entendit Thor vociférer:

- Mais c'est scandaleux! Le Shield n'a aucun droit! Je prouverais l'innocence de mon frère ou j'en perdrais mon honneur! Par les dieux tout puissants, l'humain furieux vas payer pour cet affront!

En passant la tête en dehors de la cabine, Hermione vit Thor, en jogging, marcher de long en large d'un grand salon. Salon devant une baie vitrée qui donnait sur toute la ville. Sérieusement, cet immeuble ne devait pas être côté résidentiel au départ...

Tony était au bar, un peu plus loin du salon, surélevé et parlait avec Bruce. Loki était assis un peu plus loin, à une table et fixait son frère avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était habillé lui aussi d'un jogging et d'un chandail noir. Steve, Clint et Natasha étaient étalés sur les divans clairs du salon et regardaient Thor avec amusement et exaspération.

Hermione profita de sa position stratégique pour les observer un peu. Tous semblaient bien. Sauf Thor, mais Thor ne compte pas dans l'échantillonnage des statistiques terrestres. Loki aussi ne compte pas, mais il se fond mieux dans la masse. Il semblait encore fatigué mais le sourire qu'il abordait en regardant son frère fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle aimait ça voir les gens heureux.

Peut-être y arriverait-elle un jour elle aussi, à être heureuse, mais elle en doutait fortement. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup à cause de ses horribles cauchemars où elle voyait les mangemorts et sa solitude. Elle y voyait aussi Sirius. Ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout. À chaque nuit elle craignait de s'endormir.

Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle y voyait Sirius. Ce dernier lui en voulait et lui disait que c'était de sa faute s'il était mort. C'est vrai. Elle aurait dut tenir tête à l'autre Potter et l'empêcher de vouloir faire le héros. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était écrasée en les suivants discrètement.

Sirius était mort devant ses yeux et elle n'avait rien pu faire! Si elle s'écoutait, elle irait de ce pas dans le monde magique et irait étriper Potter de ses propres mains. Il n'avait même pas été peiné de voir son parrain mourir! Tandis qu'elle, elle était devenue hystérique. Le professeur Lupin avait dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se précipite à son tour au travers du voile dans le but de ramener l'ancien détenu. Elle y avait perdu son espoir. La seule personne au monde qui avait voulu d'elle était morte. Hermione avait hurlée et frappée. Elle avait courut après Bellatrix mais avait été incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

À défaut de cauchemars et de souvenirs morbides, elle s'activait la nuit. Comme un chat. Quand elle ne méditait pas, elle s'occupait n'importe comment. Elle cuisinait, elle nettoyait et dessinait. N'importe quoi faisait l'affaire, tant que son esprit était occupé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ses souvenirs.

Hermione soupira et se reprit. Allez, il ne faut pas broyer du noir, il y a un dieu nordique qui hurle à l'injustice dans le salon!

La sorcière essuya ses yeux, qui avait tendance à s'humecter trop rapidement à son goût et afficha un sourire léger sur son visage.

Grâce aux bas super-sonic de Steve, elle prit un élan et glissa doucement dans la pièce. Peu de personne la remarqua, Hermione put ainsi continuer d'admirer Thor.

- C'est pourtant évident non? Même pour des humains! Les chitauris avaient prit le contrôle de mon pauvre petit frère! Vous n'avez pas ça sur terre?!

Le dieu du tonnerre, exaspéré, se tourna vers son auditoire en quête de soutien. Ils l'écoutaient depuis deux heures, ils devaient au moins s'être fait une opinion sur l'enjeu!

Tony soupira et d'un geste de la main, invita Hermione à s'asseoir à un des tabourets du bar. Celle-ci lui sourit et glissa/trottina/courra jusqu'au siège à côté de Bruce. Hulk, sentant une présence s'approcher se retourna et fut content de voir la petite humaine s'avancer vers lui. Humaine gentille. Humaine jolie. Humaine sympathique.

Bruce sourit devant l'imbécilité du Hulk.

- Allez les amis, vous devez m'aider à rassembler des preuves, continua Thor en recommençant sa marche au travers le salon. Hermione pouvait voir le tapis s'user à chaque pas du dieu.

Elle rit doucement en s'asseyant sur le tabouret en bois sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était haut se tabouret! La sorcière prit un élan et sauta, réussissant ainsi à monter sur le fichu banc de géant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les designers à être aussi grand qu'Hagrid?! Ils sont trop snob pour penser aux petites personnes ou quoi?! Ils pensent sûrement que les personnes de taille normale n'ont pas assez d'argent pour s'assoir sur leurs sièges vintages qui à dû couter 500 dollars par banc! Satané tabouret!

Tandis qu'elle s'indignait mentalement sur les géants du home standing, les autres personnes vivantes de la salle la remarquèrent. Ils la virent essayer de monter sur le banc de manière adorable, comme un petit chaton qui essaye de monter sur le comptoir pour avoir des cookies. Oui, les chats veulent des cookies.

Du moins, les chats russes!

Hermione se dandina un peu sur sa tour Eiffel et sourit, satisfaite de sa place avant de relever la tête, un vrai sourire au visage. Elle était contente d'avoir triomphée contre les géants-des-bancs! La sorcière remarqua que tout le monde la regardait et haussa un sourcil.

C'était sa manière à elle de dire « mais pourquoi diantre me regardez vous tous de la sorte?»

Phrase que Tony comprit car il l'utilisait souvent. Il rigola intérieurement devant les traits de la jeune fille avant de lui demander:

- Un verre d'eau?

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, sa gorge lui faisait mal maintenant qu'elle y pensait!

Thor, qui avait arrêter de s'indigner, s'approcha de l'humaine et lui demanda, avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux et quelques étoiles dans les pupilles:

- Vous, dame Hermione, vous allez m'aider? Il avait la voix chevrochante et les mains jointes dans une supplique muette.

La jeune fille prit soin de finir son verre d'eau fraîche servit par Lucky Star avant de répondre:

- En quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide?

Les autres soupirèrent, craignant que le blond reparte dans ses délires d'avocat du diable. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu recommencer son appelle à la justice, Steve, exaspéré, s'écria de sa place au salon:

- Non! On vas tous se réunir dans la cuisine et en parler tous ensemble, calmement et sans Thor qui use le tapis et nous casse les tympans!

Tous l'écoutèrent sans discuter. La troupe rejoignit Loki, qui les regardait avec le même sourcil interrogateur qu'Hermione. Sérieusement, il fallait juste que le Capitaine parle pour que cette bande d'humains cinglés obéissent?

Non pas qu'il ne les aime pas, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient aussi étranges et bruyants?

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, ricanant méchamment devant une chaise à hauteur normale. Tiens! Ça leur apprendra à ses géants designers! Ils n'arriveront pas à prendre le contrôle des chaises hautes! Il y aura toujours des chaises basses pour contrer les plans diaboliques des chaises hautes. Les petites personnes ne seront pas éradiquées! Elles se battront pour pouvoir s'asseoir!

Loki, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa voisine depuis qu'elle s'était triomphalement assise à ses côtés, put facilement savoir qu'elle était de nouveau parti dans ses pensées. Son nez s'agitait de gauche à droite et elle fixait un objet. C'était assez comique en fait!

Steve se racla la gorge et, voyant qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas présente mentalement, il l'interpella:

- Hermione?

Celle-ci sursauta, tirée de ses idées révolutionnaires de chaises pour nains.

- Qu'y a-t-il?, demanda-t-elle en voyant tout le monde à la table la regarder en attente de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient participer à la révolution de chaises?

- Nous voulons savoir ce qui c'est passé depuis que nous t'avons laissé seule dans l'héliporteur, lui indiqua Bruce.

- Et pour que le Fury le sache également et que Thor ait ses preuves, Jarvis vas enregistrer la conversation et l'envoyé au Shield!, dit Tony, triomphant, abordant la pose de l'intelligence suprême, au bout de la table.

Hermione s'installa un peu mieux sur sa chaise -une chaise de révolution!- et commença son récit. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça c'est temps-ci!

- Ok alors, quand vous avez quitté, j'ai balancée la salade. Elle était vraiment infecte la salade! Ensuite, m'emmerdant comme un gnome sans jardin, j'ai décidée de me balader dans l'héliporteur...

- Et les agents ton laisser faire?!, s'indigna Clint, un sandwich entre les mains.

D'où sort le sandwich?, se demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils. La sorcière continua:

- Certains m'ont demandé qui j'étais, je leur ai répondu que j'étais la nièce de Fury et ils m'ont sourit en me laissant passer...

Tony éclata de rire tandis que Steve s'indignait devant l'incompétence des agents.

- J'ai alors visité un peu le vaisseau, j'ai trouvé la chambre de Fury, la salle des machines et des commandes. Tandis que j'errais tranquillement dans un couloir, je vis des filaments de magie. Je les aient suivi et j'ai atterrit dans la salle du bunker.

- Des filaments de magie?, demanda Bruce, qui était très intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui, expliqua Hermione. Chaque être magique émet des pulsations. Ces pulsations peuvent être vues comme des fils flottants dans l'air, qui sont lumineux et ont une volonté propre. Par exemple, ceux que j'ai vu était vert, pour Loki et Violet, pour Thanos. Ces derniers étaient entrain de se battre. Ils tournoyaient autour de l'autre agressivement, essayant d'avoir le dessus. En arrivant dans la salle, j'ai vu Loki et j'ai compris que c'était à lui la magie verte et qu'elle était entrain de se faire oppressée par l'autre.

«Il y avait quelques possibilités sur ce qui arrivait. Un changement de la nature magique. Mais c'était à exclure car un dieu ne peut pas changer de magie et Loki était évidemment un dieu par la puissance magique qu'il dégageait. Un bébé étrangé, essayant de manger le corps de son porteur, mais c'était aussi à exclure car à se stade de 'grossesse' le ventre est extrêmement proéminent, il ne restait alors que la théorie de la possession de corps...»

- Évidemment, grogna Clint, sarcastique. Il se tut bien vite en voyant le regard de tueur que lui lança toute la table.

Hermione ignora son intervention en continuant:

- Étant donné que j'avais lu sur le sujet de la possession de corps, je savais a peu près ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fallait repérer le noyau magique, qui se trouve à la limite de l'estomac et de l'abdomen et de laisser sa magie s'infiltrer doucement. À se stade, si Loki refusait ma présence, j'allais tout simplement être éjecté et d'avoir perforé ses intestins avec ma main comme j'avais fait avec la vitre...

« Mais étant donné ma bravoure chevaleresque, j'ai réussi à franchir la forteresse et j'ai pu aller délivrer le prince de la plus haute tour de son esprit et allez botter le cul du méchant!»

Hermione finit avec un immense sourire tandis que le reste des Avengers se demandait où qu'elle avait apprit tout ça. Loki grogna. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et lui demanda:

- Quoi?

- J'aimerais précisé que ces _moi_ qui me suis battu avec Thanos.

- J'allais quand même pas faire tout le travail! Déjà que j'ai été momentanément aveuglée par la laideur stylistique des murs...

- Mais arrête avec mes murs! Ils sont à moi!

- J'espère bien, je crois que personne n'aimerait te les voler, juste pour ça, Thanos à dû longuement hésiter!

Avant que leur querelle ne continue, Steve les interrompit:

- Suffit les enfants!

Aussitôt, Hermione et Loki se tournèrent vers lui et s'assirent gentiment dans leur chaise -révolutionnaire!- et dirent d'une même voix:

- Oui maman...

Steve soupira et se massa les tempes. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas finit d'avoir mal à la tête avec ses deux-là!

Pour changer de sujet, Thor, qui s'était tut jusque là, demanda:

- Mais que c'est-il passé pour que dame Hermione finisse sur le plancher dans d'atroces souffrances?

Bonne question! Thor:1, Avengers: 0

Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux et expliqua:

- Il y a dans l'esprit plusieurs pièces et Thanos avait pris possession de la pièce centrale. Il fallait aller le déloger. Alors lui et moi avions combattu et ce dernier avait trouvé une sortie: l'esprit d'Hermione. Étant donné que celle-ci avait déjà résistéé à lui en entrant dans la pièce, Thanos à déduit qu'il pourrait s'y réfugier le temps de sortir de mon corps. Si Hermione à tant souffert c'est que Thanos tentait de lui prendre toute son énergie.

Loki arrêta ses explications et regarda ses interlocuteurs. Tous l'écoutait et le laissait parler. Ce qu'il apprécia, il s'attendait plus à retourner au Shield sans pouvoir s'expliquer. Il regarda la jeune fille assise à sa droite. Il lui devait beaucoup et comptait bien s'acquitter de cette dette! Sa réputation de dieu non-fiable et de perfide n'avait pas raison d'être car il était loyal et respectait ses engagements!

- Depuis quand Thanos avait prit possession de ton corps?

- Depuis le couronnement raté de Thor, répondit-il à la question de Tony.

Thor lâcha un des jurons les plus violents de l'histoire. Juron que nous avons censuré pour les oreilles chastes des Avengers et du Shield, qui avait placé des micros un peu partout. Ce qui était quand même exceptionnel!

- Ok, Jarvis, envoie tout ça à Fury!

- Oui monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

Tony se leva, s'étira et parti se servir un verre. Sentant le regard des autres sur lui, il se retourna et demanda intelligemment:

- Quoi?

Les autres le regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules. Steve hocha la tête et retourna s'étaler de tout son long sur le divan, et ce, avec beaucoup de grâce.

Voyant leur capitaine accepter la situation, les autres relaxèrent et s'occupèrent. Clint parti rejoindre Steve et alluma la télé. Les deux hommes se chamaillèrent un peu avant de décider de mettre le seigneur des anneaux.

Loki, surprit de voir les midgardiens retourner aussi vite à leurs activités, interrogea la veuve noire:

- Que ce passe-t-il?

- Bah, tu es innocent alors on ne craint pas que tu veuille encore essayer d'asservir la terre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Une chose étrange se produisit. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant dans la tour, mais qui surprit quand même la sorcière. Après que Natasha ait annoncée qu'ils croyaient Loki, elle ressenti une immense joie. Le sentiment de réconfort, de reconnaissance, d'espoir et de soulagement éclata dans son cœur. Les sentiments se mélangèrent en un magnifique ballet de sensation, partant de son cœur avant de se répartir dans tout son corps.

Incapable de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione se mit à rire. Elle commença par rire doucement, puis joyeusement pour finir par rire tellement qu'elle en pleurait. C'était très étrange, Hermione ne riait pas parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose de drôle, non, elle riait parce qu'elle se sentait bien. Finis la peur, finis l'incertitude et finis la crainte!

La sorcière tomba de sa chaise tellement elle riait, son rire cristallin et joyeux emplis la pièce et tout le monde la regarda. Pourquoi riait-elle? Pourquoi était-elle si joyeuse? Ça se voyait sur son visage. Les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et un sourire large de quatre kilomètre lui barrait la tronche. Elle était devenu une masse noire informe de sentiments joyeux...

Ou d'un télétubbies nouveau genre selon Iron man...

Inquiet que la jeune fille ne soit possédé par l'anneau, Clint demanda, de sa place sur le divan dans le salon:

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Tous haussèrent les épaules. Thor, content de voir de la bonne humeur se mit lui aussi à rire.

Hermione et lui riait comme deux débiles pendant que les autres commençaient à craindre une conspiration quelconque.

Ce fut finalement Loki qui comprit ce qu'il se passait avec Hermione. Ils avaient formés un lien. Elle, en entrant dans son esprit et lui, en lui donnant de l'énergie. Un lien s'était établie entre eux. Le dieu du chaos ne savait pas qu'elle était l'ampleur du lien mais apparemment, Hermione ressentait ses émotions.

Non seulement elle les ressentaient, mais elle les exprimaient. Lui en était incapable. La jeune fille exprimait sa joie d'avoir pu prouver qu'il n'était pas responsable de toutes les atrocités dont on l'accusait. Elle riait et pleurait de soulagement pour lui... Du moins à cause de lui!

Pour Thor, il n'avait aucune explication sauf sa joie de vivre... Et quelques tonneaux de bières les jours de fêtes qui avaient dû lui abimer quelques cellules du cerveau... Si cerveau il y avait!

- Je crois, commença Loki, qui croyait bon d'informer les Avengers de ce qui se passait, que pendant qu'elle était dans mon esprit, elle a fondée un lien entre nous et je l'ai renforcé en lui donnant mon énergie pour qu'elle puisse combattre Thanos...

Hermione, parmi ses rires, comprit ce qui se passait et paniqua un peu moins face à son envie de rire comme une psychopathe! Elle se concentra alors sur ses propres émotions en essayant d'ignorer celles du dieu.

-Alors... Elle exprime ce que toi tu ressens en se moment?, demanda Natasha en fixant la boule de joie qu'était devenu Hermione et l'homme qui n'avait qu'un sourire au visage. Suivant sa logique, Loki était intérieurement dans le même état qu'Hermione.

Ok... Peut-être consentirait-elle à l'accepter dans ses futures virées shopping avec Hermione...

Bruce s'interrogea sur le gamma de la chose avant d'abandonner. C'était un autre niveau que de la science!

Hermione réussit enfin à arrêter de rire, même si elle rayonnait encore un peu... Tony décida alors de prendre les commandes de l'opération:

- Très bien les mousses, nous avons envoyés le moyen d'arrêter l'embargo qui s'est érigé entre nous et l'ennemi alors les échanges commerciaux devraient bientôt reprendre si la base adverse accepte les preuves qu'il n'y a pas d'armement nucléaire dans notre pays...

- Tony nous ne sommes pas un pays et le shield aussi...

- Peu importe soldat Barton, je m'en allais donc proposer comme plan de guerre de permettre aux deux réfugiés politique de séjourner dans notre camps de base pour une durer indéterminée. Votre avis Capitaine?

Ne comprenant pas que c'était à lui que Tony s'adressait, Steve continua à le regarder comme s'il provenait d'une lointaine planète inconnue...

- WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOUF! WOUF WOUF WOUF!

- Je devrais vraiment changer de sonnerie, soupira Hermione en fouillant pour son cellulaire dans son pantalon, cassant l'ambiance étrange que Tony avait instaurée. Allô?, répondit-elle finalement au combiné.

- Putain de bordel de merde! Hermione!? T'étais passée où? Ça fait une fichu semaine que j'essaye de te rejoindre! J'm'en allais prendre le premier vol pour la putain de Grande-Bretagne pour savoir où t'étais passée bordel!, hurla l'interlocuteur, en brisant les tympans d'Hermione.

Celle-ci grimaça en tenant le combiné loin de son oreille. Elle avait oubliée de rappeler Dom. Elle se leva, s'excusa et se dirigea vers la terrasse, qu'elle avait repérée un peu plus tôt.

Un coup dehors, elle reprit enfin le cellulaire. Dominic Cobb était toujours entrain de lui passer un savon.

- Dom!

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude moi putain! Ne me refais plus jamais le coup sinon je viendrais te chercher et t'enterrer vivante avant de te déterrer pour te ré-enterrer bordel!

- Dom...

- Je t'ai appelé quarante-sept fois! Quarante-sept putain de fois! Pas une seule fois tu m'as répondu, je n'ai eu aucune putain de réponde, pas même un texto! OH PUTAIN! J'ai compris! Tu vas bien? On ne t'as pas blesser? Si quelqu'un à oser te faire mal je vais lui exploser sa putain de tête et...

-DOM! , cria finalement Hermione, faisant taire l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Dom, je vais bien, tout vas bien! Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer!

- ... Ouais désolée chérie, s'excusa Dominic.

Hermione s'avança jusqu'au rempart en vitre sur le bord de la terrasse. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, face à la ville et le dos accoté sur un pot de plante qui décorait le parterre.

- Le 2 mai à eut lieu la bataille finale, soupira le jeune fille en se blottissant sur elle même, le regard se perdant à l'horizon des lumières des grattes ciels.

Elle entendit l'homme qui lui servait de meilleur ami, de père et de frère s'étouffer et se mettre à jurer encore plus. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Hermione continua:

- Voldemort est mort et je ne sais pas trop comment, ma magie m'as fait transplaner aux États-Unis. Apparemment, elle jugeait que Dumbledore voulait bientôt me tuer alors elle a prit les devants.

Il eut un silence avant de Dom ne parle. Silence pendant lequel Hermione eut tout le temps de se remémorer les derniers évènements. Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle et sur la plante.

Très belle plante verte en passant. Vigoureuse et en santé, respirant l'air frai et la fougue des filicaria, soit de la grande famille des fougères. Hermione aimait les plantes, elles sont gentilles et pacifistes. Elles sont très généreuses et inspirantes. Dans une autre vie, elle aimerait bien être une plante.

- Hermione?

L'esprit de la jeune fille se concentra sur ce que lui disait Dom.

- Tu n'es pas blessée?

- Je ne le suis plus, je vais bien...

- Ouais, seulement physiquement!, répondit doucement l'homme.

Hermione ria doucement, le regard toujours plongé dans la ville qui s'étalait devant elle. La nuit tombait doucement et les lumières de New York remplaçait peu à peu le soleil, qui se couchait à l'horizon.

- Tu me connais trop bien Dom...

- Pas assez hélas.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, Hermione le rassura sur elle-même et lui racontant les derniers évènements. Dom lui, lui disait qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de rentré au pays.

Lorsque la jeune fille raccrocha, le soleil avait totalement disparut et la ville brillait de milles feux.

Hermione se leva tranquillement, contente d'avoir parlé avec Dom. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la ville, elle trouva tout les Avengers et Loki, attablés devant de la pizza, qui l'attendaient. Elle rougit un peu et sourit avant de rejoindre la place de libre, entre Tony et Loki.

Ils la dévisagèrent quelques temps avant que Natasha se lève et lui sert une immense part de pizza. Loki prit des frites et lui en servit tandis que Tony remplissait son vers de coca. Steve la regardait avec bienveillance, Bruce lui souriait chaleureusement et Clint... Mangeait tout ce qui était à sa porter...

Que voulez-vous, on a pas toujours du style!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Hermione, soucieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait manqué et de savoir ce qui causait l'étrange comportement de ses amis.

- Rien, répondit Steve en avalant une frite.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea. Capt'ain America se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur. Il était vraiment un piètre menteur... Il était fait pour se battre, pas pour parler! En plus, il fallait qu'il se soit assis devant elle en plus! Hermione ne le lâchait pas du regard, sachant qu'il y avait des joncheruines sous la perruque!

- Alors, vous avez entendu parler de ce que Brad Pitt à dit à Léonardo DiCaprio aux derniers oscars?, demanda Tony, en faisant une diversion digne d'un professionnel!

Hermione ne prêta pas attention à la réponse, toujours en dévisageant Steve. Ce dernier s'était embarqué dans une guerre de regard. Guerre qu'il perdit en regardant à droite quand la jeune fille en face de lui reposa sa question.

- HA!, s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse en le pointant du doigt. Tu mens! Tu as regarder à droite!

- En quoi ça viens approuver que j'ai menti!?, demanda Steve, surpris par le flegme de la jeune fille.

- Alors t'as menti..., fit Hermione, contente de l'avoir eut par la ruse!

Les autres habitants de la tour lancèrent un regard de reproche à Steve, qui s'était grillé tout seul.

- Allez les gars, fit la sorcière en les regardants, qu'est-ce que vous avez faits?

- Tony a accidentellement demandé à Jarvis de nous transmettre ta conversation au cellulaire..., fit Steve, en baissant la tête, honteux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

- Et nous avons accidentellement tout écouté...

- Et Loki a accidentellement ressentit des humeurs maussades...

- Et nous avons accidentellement été piqués par la curiosité...

- Nous sommes désolés, termina Natasha en baissant le tête elle aussi, regardant ses cuisses.

Même Clint, qui avait cessé de manger fit le coupable.

- Allez les gars, ria Hermione. Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais ne me le refaite pas! Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris du baragouinage à Tony tantôt, je peux rester ici avec vous!

C'était vrai. Hermione aurait surement succombée à la tentation elle aussi...

- Yeah!, fit Tony en recommençant à manger. Par contre 'Mione, faut vraiment que tu sois initiée à la Technologie Stark! Ton cellulaire doit dater des années 50, et encore, même le carbone 14 n'en est pas sûr!

Thor partit dans un grand rire, même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que l'homme de fer venait de dire.

-Dit, demanda Bruce, c'est qui Dom?

Excellente question! Thor: 1 Bruce:1 le reste: 0

- C'est un homme que j'ai rencontrée en quatrième année, Dominic Cob. On s'est rentré dedans et tout de suite, ça a cliqué! Nous sommes resté en contact et maintenant, il est comme mon papa, mon frère et mon meilleur ami!, répondit la sorcière, souriante en pensant à Dom.

Bruce haussa un sourcil, peu sur du bien fondé de la relation entre un homme et une jeune fille de, quatorze ans à l'époque, mais voyant qu'Hermione semblait heureuse, il ne dit rien.

- Comme ton père? Tu n'en a pas?, demanda Clint, maintenant intrigué.

Les Avengers et Loki arrêtèrent tout mouvements... Ils n'y avaient pas pensé... Elle avait des parents?

Thor:1 Bruce:1 Clint: 1 les autres: 0

Hermione se mordit la joue, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître une quelconque tristesse. Ses parents étaient morts en Australie il n'y a pas trop longtemps. La douleur était encore bien vive dans son cœur.

- Avec Sirius il y a de cela deux ans, répondit doucement Hermione, craignant que ça voix ne la trahisse, on s'étaient amusé à faire mon arbre généalogique... J'y aie découvert que mon joyeux père Granger n'était pas mon père biologique.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé son père... Pas qu'elle avait vraiment cherchée! Pour elle, papa Granger restait toujours son papa! Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle s'était plus rapprochée de Dominic et s'était éloignée du Papa Granger en question.

Hermione était une personne de sang et loyale. Savoir que ses parents lui avaient menti l'avait ébranlée mais elle n'était pas égoïste au point de leur en vouloir. C'est simplement que Dominic était là quand elle en avait besoin. Pas son Papa Granger.

Dites le pas à Dominic... Il se ferait une joie de l'enfermée pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien!

Que voulez-vous, Dom est très inquiet pour elle!

- De plus, mes parents sont morts au mois de mars. J'étais tout simplement plus proche de Dom que de mon père adoptif, finit-elle par expliquer en remuant le nez.

- Et tu sais c'est qui ton papa biologique?, demanda Clint, toujours aussi curieux. Il reçu un regard noir de Loki et Natasha, mais les ignora.

- Non!, répondit Hermione après quelques temps où elle avait mentalement délirée sur les mouches à fruits.

- Yeah!, fit Tony, encore. Nous avons une nouvelle mission mes amis! Trouver le père à Hermi-chérie!

- Ne m'appelle pas Hermi-chérie, gronda la sorcière.

- Ne m'appelle pas Lucky Star mentalement, répondit le milliardaire en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux se sourirent et continuèrent leurs assiettes.

Tous les suivirent et le diner se fit dans le bonne humeur. Les adultes s'échangeaient d'étranges regards inquiets, mais ne posèrent pas de questions sur ce «Sirius» et sur son histoire familiale. Leur nouvelle amie leur en parlerait quand elle se sentira plus en confiance avec eux.

Hermione, loin de la prise de conscience des gens qui l'entourait, essaya de passer subtilement sa part de pizza à Clint mais Loki grogna. La jeune fille se mit alors à faire un carnage dans son assiette. Elle coupa sa pizza en tout petits morceaux de manière à ce que ça ressemble à une bouillis informe. Elle mangea quelques frites, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac et, de manière très gracieuse, balança sa masse de pizza informe sur Steve.

- Hey!, s'indigna celui-ci en recevant une bouillasse dans les cheveux. Il n'eut pas le temps de gérer la situation que Clint, Tony et Thor s'écriaient comme des gosses:

- BAGARRE DE BOUFFE!

Le pepperoni apprit à voler et les frites atterrirent dans les yeux. Ce fut une vrai guerre qui s'était déclenchée dans le dernier étage de la tour Stark. Les équipes se firent: Hermione, Natasha, Clint et Thor contre Tony, Bruce, Steve et Loki. L'équipe à Hermione renversa la table de cuisine et s'y cacha, balançant tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. L'équipe à Steve se place en retrait derrière le bar, au grand damne de Tony, qui craignait pour ses bouteilles.

- Clint, couvre-nous, je vais monter sur le dos de Thor pour aller m'infiltrer dans le Clan ennemi, Natasha, fait diversion, chuchota Hermione à ses coéquipiers qui étaient tous accotés dos à la table en replie stratégique pour revoir leur stratégie.

Tous hochèrent de la tête et Hermione, munit d'une fourchette et du carton à pizza comme bouclier, sauta sur Thor pendant que Clint se munissait de frites et que Natasha sortit à découvert.

Thor marcha gracieusement par derrière, se camouflant derrière les plantes et les colonnes. Étonnant de la part de lui.

Natasha, qui était maintenant entre le bar et la table, fit une roulade et roula sur une flaque de coca. Celle-ci jura:

- Putain, j'suis toute sale! Mais que vais-je faire?!, elle se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit mine de chercher la solution. Elle haussa les épaules avant d'enlever lentement sa veste. Captant ainsi l'attention de tout les mâles de la pièce.

- Thor, murmurais-je au dieu, qui , lui aussi s'était immobilisé pour pouvoir admirer la plastique parfaite de la russe. Avance, nous avons une mission!

Ce dernier se secoua, comme un ours et continua son ascension vers la base ennemi.

Toute l'attention des hommes était dirigée vers Natasha qui était maintenant en camisole. Camisole qui remontait sur son ventre et les bretelles tombantes sur ses épaules. Attendez, c'est de la bave sur le menton de Clint?! Traitre! Il était sensé les couvrir!

Thor réussi à franchir les lignes ennemis, Hermione sur son dos. Celle-ci débarqua et s'infiltra avec les ennemis. Ceux-ci ne la remarquèrent pas, trop obnubilés par la belle russe qui se dandinait. Hermione eut le temps de réfléchir à son attaque. Elle commença par les vider de leurs munitions pour ensuite trouver une arme pour les neutraliser. Elle devait neutraliser Steve, Bruce, Loki et Tony. Elle regarda Thor, qui l'avait suivit. Elle lui montra son t-shirt et ensuite les gars.

Trop content de se débarrasser de ce morceau de tissu entravant, il s'empressa de l'enlever et de le tendre à la sorcière. Hermione dû repartir son cerveau quelques fois devant le torse du dieu mais réussi à se reprendre en quelques temps et de déchirer le chandail avec ses dents.

Baston!

Elle sauta sur Tony et, avec quelques prises de catch, lui attacha les mains dans le dos. Elle prit un morceau de pizza que Clint venait de lui lancer et, en attaquant Bruce, lui fourra dans la gueule. L'homme surpris, se laissa faire, ne voulant pas réveiller le Hulk. Elle regarda Loki mais Thor la dépassa en criant:

- MON FRÈEÈÈÈÈÈREUH! Et se lança sur Loki, qui s'était retourné avec un «gneuh?» très éloquent et une expression de morue surprise...

Les deux frères luttèrent et leur combat déboucha dans le salon. Natasha renfila sa veste en souriant et rejoignit Clint. Il ne restait que Steve, qui s'était retourné vers la planque d'Hermione en entendant Thor beugler.

C'était le combat finale. Hermione, trop contente de pouvoir se battre, sauta la première sur le soldat.

On aurait dit deux chats de gouttières qui se battaient pour une arête de poisson. Des coups de pieds et des coups de poings s'échangeaient avec une étonnante férocité. Tony crut déceler des dents aussi, mais il n'en était pas sûr...

Steve et Hermione se battaient comme des sauvages. Certes, ils n'étaient pas vraiment agressifs l'un envers l'autre mais Steve fut surpris d'autant de force d'une jeune fille. Il fut tant surpris qu'Hermione lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre et l'immobilisa avec la méthode du koala.

Steve finit couché sur le dos, les jambes et bras immobilisés par la sorcière qui était par dessus lui qui semblait imiter une étoile de mer. Encore sonné de s'être fait battre, il ne bougeait pas et lui aussi, faisait la morue surprise.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde. Toujours en riant, Hermione lâcha Steve et roula sur le côté pour faire l'étoile sur le sol et non sur Capt'ain America! Les deux, essoufflés, partirent dans un mémorable fou rire. Les autres Avengers vinrent les rejoindre et ils furent un grand tapis de personnes riantes et suantes.

- Sérieusement là, les mecs, demanda Tony en soulevant la tête pour regarder le reste des troupes, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

- Je crois, répondit Bruce qui était le moins essoufflé de tous, que l'on vient de faire une bagarre de bouffe avec deux dieux nordiques, une tueuse professionnelle, un archer rabat-joie, un soldat des années quarante, un milliardaire narcissique, un monstre vert et une sorcière...

- Hey!, s'indignèrent Clint et Tony sous les rires des autres.

- Dit Stark, demanda Loki en cognant le pied du milliardaire en question avec sa main.

- M'ouais?

- T'as pas une piscine?

Le milliardaire playboy philanthrope fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été se baigner mais il avait un vague souvenir d'une piscine dans l'immeuble.

- Jarvis!?

- Premier étage sous la surface Monsieur.

-... On a un sous-sol?! S'étonna Tony.

Eh bien, il découvrait encore sa tour!

Aussitôt dit, une mission commando fut mise en position! Toute la troupe bruyante se dirigea vers le sous-sol.

- Dernier arrivé à la piscine nettoie tout!, hurla Tony en piquant un sprint vers l'ascenseur.

Comme un signal, Hermione prit son élan et grâce à ses bas super-sonic rattrapa le milliardaire. Elle arriva dans l'ascenseur en même temps que Loki, qui avait eut franchement peur en voyant le regard de tueur des autres et avait courut pour sa vie!

Les trois se regardèrent avant qu'Hermione et Tony n'éclatent de rire et que Loki ne laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- On fait alliance, proposa la jeune fille.

- Yeah!, fit Tony en lui claquant la main.

Les deux adolescents, du moins mentalement pour Stark, se retournèrent vers Loki. Celui-ci soupira avant d'acquiescer. C'est pas comme s'il avait le choix! Il s'était fait accaparer par une bande d'humains enfantins et affectueux!

**Voilà! HA! J'AI FINIS LE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE! Mwuahaha! Je m'aime... Alors, vos impressions et commentaires? Dites m'en des nouvelles vos critiques m'aide à améliorer mes chapitres! **

_**Ramen.**_


End file.
